Reunion
by Ayame4679
Summary: Sequel to Watching the Movie. After having seen How To Train Your Dragon, both the village of Berk and dragons are brought together yet again, but this time to watch clips and trailers from the new How To Train Your Dragon 2!
1. Teaser Trailer

**(A/N: I'M BACK GUYS! I saw HTTYD 2 yesterday and EVERYONE NEEDS TO GO WATCH IT. The only thing I didn't like was how fast-paced it was, because I couldn't linger on what was happening too much because something else happens right after, but other than that, it was PERFECT. On another note, many have been asking if I could do the HTTYD Riders of Berk/Defenders of Berk reactions, but as of now I do not have the time to do all 40 episodes without having long periods of no updates, and I hate doing that. So for now, I'll be sticking with shorter things to write, like these HTTYD 2 trailers/clips reactions ^^ Thanks for reading and please review!)**

**Chapter 1**

It was only a couple weeks since Hiccup had woken up after defeating the Red Death. With dragons and Vikings now living together, Berk was the most peaceful it had been in years. And with Hiccup no longer the village laughingstock and now the village hero, things seemed to finally fall into place.

The clanging of a hammer could be heard resonating through the island as the forge bustled with activity. Hiccup shuffled around the workshop restlessly, adding improvements to his new prosthetic leg. Gobber had created a perfectly functioning substitute, but Hiccup couldn't help but think of new ways to make it even more… Hiccup.

Toothless lay curled by the forge, eyeing Hiccup warily through one eye. As much as he trusted his rider to fly him, Hiccup always seemed to land himself in trouble. No matter what heroic deeds he had done, Hiccup was still the scrawny green-eyed teenager he was before, and Toothless felt obligated to make sure he stayed in one piece. Just another typical day for the two in the forge.

But, today was different. As Hiccup dipped another heated rod into the barrel of water, a bright light consumed the room. Startled, Hiccup dropped what he was holding into the barrel and shielded his eyes. He could hear Toothless give a growl of confusion, but almost as quickly as the light appeared, it disappeared. Blinking slowly, Hiccup waited for his vision to adjust again, feeling a pang of recognition. Hold on, hadn't this happened before…?

As he glanced around the room, his face grew into a smile. The rows of chairs in front of him and the large clearing in the back of the room were just as he had remembered them back then. He glanced to the right and saw the other villagers staring at the room, recognition all flashing in their eyes as murmurs began to spread among the crowd. Why were they back here? The numerous dragons seated in the chair-free area at the back of the room looked equally as confused, but no longer frightened of the Vikings.

_We meet again._

Everyone jumped at the voice and whipped their eyes towards the ceiling, waiting for an explanation.

_Now, I know many of you are wondering why I brought you all back here. _

Many nodded; the village was finally at peace! What else does the voice have to show?

_There are in fact some parts of another movie that I wish to show you that takes place 5 years from now._

"Cool! So I'm going to be 5 years older in the movie? I bet I'm gonna be super good-looking" Tuffnut boasted with a laugh.

"Yeah you wish, idiot!" Ruffnut shot back as she elbowed him harshly, causing Tuffnut to stumble back a couple of step, but still grinning.

Hiccup couldn't help but wonder what the voice was planning. Sure, seeing the future was always fun and all, but why 5 years from now?

"Why is it important that you show us things that happen 5 years from now?" A strong voice echoed Hiccup's exact thoughts. A large figure made its way through the crowd and Stoick finally emerged, still eyeing the ceiling dubiously.

_This will all become clear once you have seen what I have to show. Please, take a seat._

This time, the Vikings quietly made their ways to a seat, no longer pushing each other for a seat furthest away from the dragons. Hiccup made a beeline for the crowd of dragons, scanning the group for his dragon. He heard a familiar bark and burst into a smile.

Almost instantly, he was nearly tackled by Toothless, who purred loudly and licked his rider. Hiccup laughed and hugged his dragon, settling back down on the ground by the Night Fury's side.

"Not fair! Why can't we sit back there too?" Snotlout complained, seated in the middle of the room alongside the other teens who nodded in agreement. Stoick glared at them silently until they conceded, sinking back into their seats with a groan.

_Excellent. Now, let's begin! I have much to show you; do not worry, it will not be as long as the first movie._

The Vikings impatiently nodded, eyeing the familiar screen eagerly.

_**Screen is dark as the familiar sound of a Night Fury is heard.**_

Hiccup grinned, recognizing his friend immediately. "Looks like you're the star again, bud!" Hiccup joked towards his dragon, who purred in response.

_**Toothless races closely across the water, the immense speed shown in the water chasing after them. Camera shifts to an overhead view of Toothless, with a figure lying on its stomach on Toothless' back. **_

Hiccup stared at the figure questionably. Could that be…?

_**Camera changes angle to a front view of the rider, all of his face except for his eyes concealed by a mask. **_

Stoick observed the figure closely. Was that Hiccup? He had never seen that mask before, or the outfit it was wearing!

_**The figure navigates Toothless through swimming Thunderdrums, then pulls himself into a sitting position and presses a pedal on Toothless' saddle. **_

Hiccup tensed, he was almost positive that was him now. He feverishly scanned as much detail as he could, wondering what he was like in 5 years.

_**The tail is immediately shifted and Toothless pulls into a barrel roll underneath the wings of a diving Thunderdrum. Toothless pulls upward towards the sky.**_

**Figure: YEAH!**

Stoick could recognize that voice anywhere. It was Hiccup!

Hiccup grinned, that maneuver looked pretty cool, he probably had a lot more practice with Toothless in 5 years to perform things like that!

Astrid eyed the screen in awe; only Hiccup would be able to do such a thing on Toothless. She, along with the other teens, wondered if he looks the same as he does now.

_**Toothless and Hiccup pull into the sky, passing the clouds. Camera pans to front view of Toothless and Hiccup, who is stooped low on his back.**_

"Why is he sitting like that? It must hurt your back!" Snotlout exclaimed, shaking his head at Hiccup's foolishness.

"Actually, I'm probably doing that to reduce air resistance. That increases our speed compared to if I was sitting straight up, Snotlout." Hiccup countered, annoyed at how little his cousin knew.

"What's air resistance?" Snotlout asked, going cross-eyed at such a big word. Astrid groaned.

_**Pan camera as Toothless soars through the clouds, then flying upside down into a rapid acceleration towards the ocean ground. Toothless spreads his wings and pulls effortlessly back up into the sky in a rapid ascension. **_

Hiccup eyed the screen excitedly. He itched to do that right now with Toothless, it looked like so much fun! Toothless chirruped happily next to him, aching to go flying as well.

_**Toothless goes into a rapid spiral, still going upwards as the rider continues to stay low, remaining calm.**_

"Ugh, I'm getting dizzy" Tuffnut complained, shaking his head to clear the nausea. Fishlegs looked a little green at such rapid spinning, but managed to not get sick.

_**As the spinning slows down, camera pans to a front view of Toothless, who grins at the camera as Toothless falls on his back towards the ground.**_

The Vikings chuckled, now comfortable with this side of Toothless. The dragons roared in approval, appreciating the things a human could do with a rider in terms of flight.

_**As they fall through the clouds, Toothless readjusts himself and soars back up into the clouds again. Hiccup finally sits up in his seat.**_

**Hiccup: What do you think, bud? You wanna give this a shot?**

_**Toothless' eyes grow more alert as he groans.**_

Toothless growled quietly, knowing what his expression meant. Hiccup was going to do something crazy again.

"Give what a shot? What is he doing?" Snotlout shouted, confused. Astrid punched him in the shoulder, glaring at him. "Well maybe if you stayed quiet and watched the screen, we'd find out!" She snapped.

**Hiccup: (trying to reassure Toothless) Toothless! It'll be fine! Ready?**

_**As he says this, he pushes a lever forward using his prosthetic leg, expanding Toothless' tail. He pulls another lever up, seemingly locking the tail in place. He then unclips himself from the saddle and sits up straight. Toothless prepares himself for what's to come as well.**_

With a shock, Hiccup knew what he was about to do. As excited as he was, part of his was scared for how his dad was going to react.

Stoick tensed, staring at future Hiccup suspiciously. Why on earth would be unhook himself from his saddle?! He could fall off! Stoick felt a sense of dread wash over him. Oh Thor, Hiccup wouldn't… Would he?

_**With a yell, Hiccup tips sideways off the saddle and beings to freefall towards the ground.**_

The village shouted in alarm, wondering if the voice was trying to tell them Hiccup was going to be suicidal in 5 years.

Many dragons stared in growing interest. Was this human trusting his dragon to catch him?

Stoick's heart was pounding as he stared anxiously at the scene. Was this another flight sequence? No, Hiccup wouldn't die from this. Still, he felt increasingly worried the longer Hiccup fell.

Hiccup couldn't help but feel increasingly happy at what he would be capable of doing in 5 years. These made flying so much more fun, especially freefalling! He pet Toothless cheerfully and watched to see what would happen.

_**After a couple of seconds, Toothless dives down after him. However, he doesn't go to grab his rider, but falls in sync next to Hiccup. Hiccup looks at Toothless, eyes shining with happiness.**_

**Hiccup: (excited) Yeah!**

_**Toothless stares back at Hiccup, offering a toothless grin with his tongue flapping in the wind. **_

The village chuckled at the dragon's humor, noting that those two were just as close as they were today, maybe even more so!

Stoick felt himself calming slightly, knowing how protective Toothless was. With Toothless around, Hiccup should be fine.

_**As the ocean floor comes into view, Hiccup sticks his arms into two loops on the side of his legs. After a couple more seconds, Hiccup spreads his arms, creating a sort of squirrel flights suit that lifts him into the air. Toothless follows instantly after.**_

Gobber was impressed; Hiccup definitely improved his blacksmithing skills! He could tell that this was something Hiccup made on his own without his help, but still prided himself for teaching Hiccup all he knew.

Even Hiccup looked surprised at his suit; he could tell he was the one who created it, but he hadn't expected such a complex outfit! It looked… amazing!

The teen's jaws dropped to the ground. Hiccup was _flying_! By himself! What sorcery was this?!

_**With a yell, Hiccup is rapidly carried upward back into the clouds alongside Toothless. After soaring for a couple seconds, Hiccup presses a button near his chest quickly, creating another set of flight wings to jump out on the back of his flight suit.**_

**Hiccup: This is amazing!**

It sure was, Hiccup agreed. He was probably the first Viking to fly like that! That was so cool!

Toothless purred contently at the screen, picturing himself flying with his future self and Hiccup. They seemed to be having just as much fun flying in 5 years as they did now!

The dragons were speechless; this human was flying like the Night Fury! Was this human actually part-dragon? They eyed the human seated on the ground with newfound fascination.

_**Hiccup glances back at Toothless, who stares back at him curiously. With a laugh, Hiccup continues to soar through the clouds with Toothless close behind.**_

_**Scene goes to black.**_

A stunned silence filled the room. To think Hiccup could fly like that! Was that even possible?

Stoick felt a fierce pride fill him. His son was the first to fly! He couldn't wait to boast about it later on and congratulate Hiccup on his accomplishment.

"Wait, it's not over, look!" Fishlegs called out with a squeak. The room quickly glanced up at the screen again.

_**Hiccup removes his helmet, no longer in the air and fixes his hair as he lifts his head.**_

Astrid sucked in a breath, losing the ability to speak. She couldn't deny that Hiccup had gotten cute! No, more than that. Hiccup was _extremely attractive. _She felt her heart fluttering and stared as long as she could at the Hiccup on the screen, taking in every detail.

As Astrid stared at the screen amazed, she didn't notice Ruffnut having a similar reaction. Ruffnut watched the screen hungrily, eyeing Hiccup like he was the greatest man to walk this earth. She liked what she saw!

Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs were floored by the new Hiccup. He looked… cool! Snotlout refused to believe it, but his eyes couldn't lie.

Hiccup was speechless. _That_ was him in 5 years? He sure filled out well! He didn't notice the long silence that had filled the room as they observed the new Hiccup.

_**Scene cuts to black.**_

A roar of approval filled the room, mixed in with the groans of Ruffnut demanding more screen time of future Hiccup.

_Please settle down! There is much more I wish to share with you all._

The room instantly fell silent, the Vikings eagerly awaiting more of the future. This future didn't look bad at all, especially for Hiccup!

_What I'm going to show next is a more in depth look at what's to come in 5 years, so let's get ready for some more surprises!_


	2. Trailer 1

**(A/N: Oh man, these are taking a lot longer to write out because I don't think there's a script for these trailers, so I gotta write that as well xD I tried my best to get this uploaded as soon as I could, sorry On another note, I'm watching HTTYD2 again tomorrow, I can't stay away from it LOL I hope it comes out in DVD as soon as possible ;A; For now, I'm just living off of the soundtrack. Thanks for reading everyone, and please review if you can!)**

**Chapter 2**

_**Scene fades into Hiccup and Toothless on a sort of island.**_

**Hiccup: We've really got to work on your solo gliding there bud.**

_**As Hiccup speaks, pan to Toothless who glares at Hiccup. Camera on Hiccup as a small pebble strikes Hiccup on the back of the head. Hiccup turns around, offended. **_

Hiccup chuckled; Toothless got grumpy so easily sometimes. Toothless snorted at his rider's laughing and ignored the teasing looks Hiccup was giving him.

**Hiccup: Toothless!**

_**Toothless growls and turns away from Hiccup, annoyed.**_

**Hiccup: You're pouting, big baby boo?**

The teens chortled at Hiccup's new nickname for the dragon. Big baby boo? Only Hiccup would think of such a thing.

Toothless grunted, not appreciating such a childish term. He was a Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death! Hiccup laughed and glanced back at Toothless, who was still huffing.

"Are you mad, big baby boo?" Hiccup teased, instantly receiving a light smack on the head from Toothless' tail.

_**Toothless rolls his eyes and continues to avoid Hiccup's stare. Hiccup throws his helmet to the side.**_

**Hiccup: Well try this on!**

_**Hiccup grabs onto Toothless' neck in a playful manner. Toothless easily stands on his back two legs, leaving Hiccup still dangling from his neck. **_

"Wow, you're sure showing your dragon who's boss, Hiccup." Snotlout retorted dryly.

**Hiccup: Ahh, you feelin' it yet?**

_**Toothless proceeds to walk towards the edge of the island's cliff.**_

"Uh oh…" Fishlegs whispered, wondering if Hiccup was gonna freefall again.

As much as Stoick trusted Toothless, he couldn't help but feel the pang of worry that coursed through him. He's seen Hiccup in enough life-threatening situations to last him a lifetime!

**Hiccup: Yeah you wouldn't hurt a… one-legged-**

_**Hiccup glances down and notices the steep drop he's dangling off of.**_

**Hiccup: AHHH!**

This time, Toothless was the one laughing as Hiccup glared at his dragon.

_**He clutches at Toothless' neck with renewed energy, praying he doesn't fall as Toothless lets out a laugh. Toothless falls backwards onto his back, causing Hiccup to fly forwards onto Toothless' stomach. Toothless turns over and Hiccup spins underneath Toothless.**_

**Hiccup: Woah woah woah woah! Ahaha!**

The Vikings all laughed. Even 5 years later, they're still the same old pair.

**Hiccup: (V/O) This is Berk. **

_**Camera pans through a scene of the ocean, showing the island of Berk. **_

**Hiccup: (V/O) Life here, is amazing.**

Hiccup grinned. Life sure did look amazing in 5 years! He felt comforted with the thought that dragons and Vikings maintained their peaceful relationship for the next 5 years.

_**Camera switches to Hiccup, who gazes into the distance and smiles.**_

Astrid felt her heart skip a beat once again, enjoying every moment Hiccup was on the screen.

Ruffnut eyed the screen intensely, trying to take in all of future Hiccup as she could.

_**Scene shifts to an image of a totem pole. What appears to be dragons zoom past the pole.**_

**Viking #1: Yeahhh!**

_**Numerous sheep back into a pen, letting out a scared bleat. They all have a colorful target painted on their sides.**_

Hiccup grew confused. What were the sheep targets for?

**Hiccup: (V/O) Dragons used to be a bit of a problem…**

"A bit? More like a lot!" Snotlout snorted. Astrid shot him another glare, growing tired of his comments.

_**Camera pans to follow four dragons flying around the island. Shift to a front camera of Ruffnut and Tuffnut on their Hideous Zippleback. A third figure jumps off the Zippleback, grasping a black sheep and landing on a Deadly Nadder. It is seen to be Astrid. **_

**Astrid: (triumphant) Ha ha!**

Astrid's jaw dropped. That was _her_? She could still easily recognize herself, but the paint on her face had distracted her. And had she just jumped off the twins' dragon and flipped onto her own? She grinned, enjoying how much she improved.

Hiccup watched, impressed at Astrid's trick. Of course, Astrid being the most nimble was probably one of the few who could accomplish such a feat.

**Hiccup: (V/O) But now they've all moved in. **

_**Camera shows Toothless being approached by numerous dragons. Toothless eyes them warily. **_

Hiccup stared at the dragons, not able to recognize what species they were. He hadn't seen such dragons before! Where could this be?

_**Pan back to Snotlout flying on his Monstrous Nightmare as glides next to Ruffnut on her dragon, who is holding one of the target sheep.**_

**Snotlout: (to Ruffnut) Did I tell you that you look amazing today? Cause you do.**

Ruffnut blinked once, hoping she had just imagined that last bit. Please Thor, she prayed, do _not_ let that be Snotlout flirting with me!

Snotlout did a double take, surprised that he was actually flirting with someone other than Astrid.

Astrid merely sighed, thankful that Snotlout was done doing that with her.

**Ruffnut: (disgusted) Ugh.**

_**Switch camera to Snotlout and his dragon being thrown backwards by an object.**_

Ruffnut smirked; that's what he gets! Snotlout grimaced. He felt like that was going to be really painful in the future…

**Snotlout: Argh!**

**Hiccup: (V/O) And with Vikings on the backs of dragons…**

_**Camera shows Hiccup flying with Toothless high in the skies as Timberjacks fly nearby. Quick shot back to a front face of them both flying quickly, Hiccup hunched forward against Toothless. Switch to scene of Hiccup sliding off Toothless, freefalling. **_

"Hey, we've already seen this before! What's the deal?" Tuffnut shot out. Ruffnut snarled and punched him in the shoulder. If future Hiccup was in it, she was fine with whatever scene they showed!

**Hiccup: (V/O) The world just got a whole lot bigger.**

_**Camera shows Hiccup spreading his squirrel flight suit, gliding through the air with Toothless.**_

**Hiccup: This is amazing!**

Hiccup couldn't help but grin again at the scene. Sure he had seen this before, but it looked just as fun and exhilarating as it had the first time!

_**Scene shifts to Hiccup and Toothless flying over a vibrant forest before coming upon a forest of barren and dead trees. The area looks deserted and ominous. **_

Stoick tensed again, not liking Hiccup being in such a suspicious area. Things were going to go wrong; something always goes wrong, he sighed to himself.

**Hiccup: (confused) What happened here?**

**Astrid: What could have done this?**

_**Camera pans to Hiccup and Astrid on their dragons in front of a large ice structure sticking out from the ground. The ice is similar to numerous spikes jutting out towards the sky.**_

Hiccup was perplexed. What could have possibly done that? It couldn't have been a dragon, could it?

_**Scene shifts to a mysterious dragon diving out of the clouds, another unknown figure on its back. Hiccup eyes the pair, shocked and confused. The rider, clothed in a strange dragon-like outfit, points its staff towards Hiccup. **_

Hiccup couldn't wrap his mind around it. There were more dragon riders? Where was this person from? Maybe there was a whole other island of riders that they hadn't met yet!

**Woman: (V/O) I bet you think you know a lot about dragons. **

_**Camera shows dragons flying into a mysterious and dark cave. Scene shifts to Hiccup and Toothless as they watch the mysterious figure spin her staff and hit it on the ground, causing the dragons surrounding them to light their mouths with fire, illuminating the area.**_

Stoick held his breath, not liking the menacing aura this figure was filling him with. Why was Hiccup there alone? Where was Astrid?

_**Toothless glares at the dragons, stepping closer to Hiccup protectively. **_

**Woman: Let me show you some of what you don't know.**

_**The woman crawls towards Toothless, raising one hand and moving it in front of Toothless' face. Toothless immediately stops growling and collapses on the ground, passed out. **_

Hiccup froze. How did that person do that? And so easily at that! Toothless growled at the screen; it wasn't everyday a stranger could take him out that simply. How was he supposed to protect Hiccup now?!

Stoick gripped the armrests tightly, growing more panicked by the second. Hiccup was trapped!

**Hiccup: Should I know you?**

"What kind of question is that?! You should be asking 'Who are you' instead, duh!" Snotlout exclaimed, not comprehending Hiccup's logic.

**Woman: No.**

_**She pulls off her helmet, revealing a young woman. Hiccup stares, confused.**_

Stoick gasped, every muscle in his body tightening at once. His heart was pounding as his eyes were locked on the screen. No… It wasn't possible…!

Gobber had tensed as well, instantly recognizing the figure. How in Thor's name…?!

Hiccup, however, merely eyed the woman curiously. So she was a dragon rider too!

**Woman: You were only a babe… But a mother never forgets.**

A loud gasp emanated through the room as the villagers realized the implications of what she had just said.

Stoick felt like he couldn't breathe. This was all a trick. Valka couldn't be alive, he watched her get carried off in that dragon raid! Gobber eyed Stoick uncertainly, hardly believing what he saw as well. If he was shocked out of his mind, how could Stoick be feeling?

Hiccup went rigid, reeling from shock. His mom…?! How? His mind was racing as he tried to see his way around this. Toothless nudged Hiccup gently, noticing how tense his rider had gotten. He let out a questioning coo and Hiccup reflexively gave his dragon a pet as he stared at the ground, trying to absorb it all in.

_**Hiccup's eyes grow wide as he gasps in surprise. His mom stares back at him, looking a little uncertain. Scene shifts to Hiccup watching hundreds of dragons flying around a tall rock sculpture in what seems to be a serene and beautiful cavern.**_

The dragons were amazed. How had the human made it here?! This place was sacred to dragons only!

The Vikings found themselves admiring the new cavern, impressed by its size and the number of dragons. Was this another nest?

Hiccup was amazed; this place was breathtaking! His mind was still reeling, but he forced himself to continue watching.

Stoick was still overcome with emotion. Disbelief, shock, joy all washed over him as he tried to imagine that Valka was still alive at this moment in another part of the world.

**Hiccup: (V/O) (amazed) Unbelievable. You've been rescuing them!**

_**Camera shows Toothless warming up to Valka and rubbing his face against her cheek. Shift scene to Toothless bounding around and diving under the wing of the mysterious dragon from before. Toothless stops underneath the dragon's wing, who lifts its wing and eyes Toothless warily. Toothless merely stares back playfully.**_

Toothless relaxed, purring contently. If he was fine with that human in the future, then she must not be a threat.

The villagers laughed at Toothless' behavior, trying to lighten the mood.

_**Camera shows Valka running towards the edge of an ice cliff, showing numerous ships and warriors stationed below. **_

**Valka: (V/O) Something is coming. Something you've never faced before. **

_**Valka is seen by Hiccup's side, expression serious. Scene shifts to a large dragon foot crushing what seems to be a wooden contraption. **_

Hiccup couldn't believe it. That couldn't be another queen dragon, could it? He really didn't want to lose another leg stopping it.

The dragons in the back stirred restlessly. They got a bad feeling from that dragon, and they didn't like it.

_**Camera pans up to another figure. A large man with long black hair is shown holding a spear. Numerous dragons fly overhead behind him, seemingly engaged in battle. **_

**Man: (V/O) The dragons are mine, now.**

Stoick froze. He knew that man! Oh Odin, if he was back… Things were not going to look good for them.

Hiccup eyed the figure warily. That definitely didn't look like one of the good guys. Another one of those people wanting to control the dragons… Toothless growled menacingly at the man on the screen, able to tell that the figure was one that definitely couldn't be trusted.

_**An unknown dragon flies towards the camera, growling threateningly. Shift to a Deadly Nadder landing in what seems to be a dragon trapper that has already captured a Gronckle. The trap instantly closes the two dragons in, trapping them both.**_

Anger began to stir inside of Hiccup. This wasn't the right way to be work with the dragons! They needed to trust each other, not have one of them controlling another!

_**Stoick is shown grabbing Hiccup by the shoulders, eyeing his son seriously. **_

**Stoick: (to Hiccup) Protect our people.**

Stoick watched the screen intently. He could tell how serious he was being. Something was wrong. It was probably because of that man…

_**Scene shifts to Hiccup on Toothless, who dives downwards towards the ocean. Hiccup holds on tight as he's thrown back in his saddle. Toothless passes by numerous dragons on the way down. Toothless is seen flying close to the ocean again, the immense speed causing the water to spray around them.**_

_**Hiccup is shown staring into the distance, pain in his eyes. **_

Hiccup felt worry fill him at the scene. It wasn't often he looked that distressed… Guess more trouble is brewing on the horizon.

Astrid felt her heart lurch at Hiccup's stricken expression. What could have done that? She wished she could comfort him right now, but knew she couldn't move.

**Astrid: (to Hiccup) What you're searching for? It's in here.**

_**Astrid is seen sitting close next to Hiccup, placing a hand on his chest as she speaks to him. Hiccup averts his gaze from the distance to smile at Astrid.**_

Astrid's heart skipped many beats at the sight. Oh gods, they were so close! Were they a thing now?

Ruffnut growled at the screen, silently cursing Astrid for getting so close to Hiccup. That should be her!

Hiccup flushed, not used to seeing such affection from Astrid. This future didn't look so bad with Astrid by his side too…

_**Scene changes to Hiccup jumping from a dragon and using his squirrel flight suit again.**_

**Hiccup: (V/O) Come on!**

The teens ooh'd, never getting tired of seeing Hiccup flying on his own. That was so cool!

"Hey Hiccup, think you can make me one of those?" Snotlout pleaded. Hiccup purposely decided not to answer, almost positive that Snotlout would get himself killed if he ever tried using one.

_**Camera shows Hiccup and his friends riding on unknown dragons. The dragons seem to be flying haphazardly, the riders not able to control its direction well.**_

**Gobber: This is very dangerous!**

Hiccup smirked; leave to Gobber to be the voice of wisdom, not that he listened to it either way!

Gobber grew white at the sight of him riding a dragon that reckless. Oh Thor, please let him survive!

_**Camera shifts to a different angle and shows Gobber crashing into a block of ice. Both Gobber and the dragon fall towards the ground, leaving a noticeable indentation in the ice.**_

Gobber cringed. He knew he wouldn't be able to ride that dragon without something going wrong. Hiccup was trying to unsuccessfully contain his laughter at Gobber's misfortune. Gobber, hearing the low snickering from the back of the room, glared into the dark behind him. "I can hear ya, lad!" He shouted, exasperated. The laughing continued for a couple seconds before dying down.

_**Astrid is shown on her dragon, staring down at something with an amused expression on her face.**_

**Astrid: Are you kidding me?**

_**Camera changes to Hiccup solo-flying past a bola and flying into a ship's sails, sliding down the sail towards the ground. The camera pans up to show Toothless perched at the top of the mast staring down.**_

"What are you doing up there, bud?" Hiccup questioned. Toothless merely cooed in response, not sure why he was up there either.

_**Many dragons are seen flying through the air, approaching the battleships and warriors. Toothless and Hiccup dodge numerous bolas hurled at them.**_

**Hiccup: Come on, Toothless!**

_**The camera shifts to Hiccup's perspective as he and Toothless dive towards what seems to be another dragon trapper. Toothless releases a fireball that blasts the contraption and frees the trapped dragon.**_

**Hiccup: Yeah, baby!**

Hiccup felt the adrenaline begin to rush towards him, finally being able to see himself in an actual battlefield. He and Toothless were a great team!

_**Angle changes to show Hiccup and Toothless flying towards the camera, two other dragons and its riders on each side of him. Scene goes black.**_

The teens were amazed. The future looked awesome!

"Yes! More destruction is coming!" Tuffnut shouted with glee. Ruffnut cackled as well, high fiving him.

_**Camera shifts to Hiccup and Toothless on the little island once again. Back to the scene of Hiccup pinned underneath Toothless.**_

**Hiccup: Dragons and Vikings, enemies again!**

"Wait, what?! Does that mean there's gonna be more dragon raids?" Snotlout moaned in despair.

"He's joking around, you moron!" Astrid shot back, irritation hitting its peak as she tried to focus on the screen. Her gaze softened as she stared at Hiccup on-screen. Who knew he would become that… confident and strong?

_**Hiccup and Toothless play around, Toothless pawing at Hiccup while Hiccup pretends to ward off his attacks. After a moment, Toothless lays his head abruptly onto Hiccup's stomach.**_

**Hiccup: (exaggerating) Ahhhhh!**

Hiccup and Toothless grinned, loving the bond between them.

"You're the best, bud. You know that?" Hiccup smiled at Toothless, giving him a reassuring pat. Toothless purred and nudged Hiccup's cheek playfully.

_**Toothless licks Hiccup's face once, then repeatedly, slathering Hiccup's face and outfit in saliva.**_

**Hiccup: (grossed out) Ughh!**

Hiccup grimaced, glaring back at Toothless.

"I take that back." Hiccup grumbled. Toothless snorted and gave Hiccup an extra wet lick on the cheek, causing the boy to groan, but laugh as well.

_**Hiccup rolls out of Toothless' grasp and stands up, trying to shake out the excess saliva.**_

**Hiccup: (annoyed) You **_**know**_** that doesn't wash out!**

_**Toothless lets out a throaty laugh. Screen goes black.**_

Both dragons and Vikings chuckled, never tiring of the two's behavior around each other.

Stoick had cracked a smile as well, but his expression was still troubled. Could his wife truly be alive…? He unsteadily pushed himself out of his seat once more, trembling slightly.

Gobber, who had been laughing at the closing scene, felt the laugh die in his throat as he nervously watched Stoick. He knew what he was thinking, and he was worried as to how he was taking it.

Stoick stared back up at the ceiling as the laughter around him quieted down, everyone eyeing him curiously. "Is my wife truly alive? Where is she?" He called out, sounding not at all like the tough Stoick everyone regarded him as.

_She is alive. Where she is located is not for me to say._

Stoick shook his head defiantly. "I want to see my wife." He demanded, eyes flashing with anger.

_I'm sorry Stoick, but that is for Valka to decide in the future._

Stoick felt the tears begin to sting his eyes. She had been gone all these years, and never returned. Had the dragons truly been a safer haven for her than her own home? A tear slid down his cheek as he lowered his head towards the ground.

"Will I be able to see her again?" He whispered brokenly, past memories of his wife flooding over him.

_Do not worry yourself right now, Stoick. There is more to see that may hold the answers._

With a shuddering sigh, Stoick nodded and sank back into his seat, attempting to recollect himself.

Hiccup, who had watched the exchange, felt his heart hurting for his dad. He had a hard time missing his mom, who knew how his dad felt losing his wife? Hiccup sighed to himself; things were getting all complicated again.

He instantly flashed back to the scenes of that new enemy and the dragon trappers and his gaze hardened. They had bigger problems to worry about soon.


	3. Trailer 2

**(A/N: Man, writing out these trailers takes a lot longer than I thought xD I'm probably going to be updating these stories a lot later now because I have summer school in morning to mid after bleh. Sorry! But thank you to those who stick around and take the time to read these, it means a lot more than you know!)**

**Chapter 3**

_**Toothless speeds across the ocean surface, dispersing the water near him. Camera changes to a quick shot of Hiccup on Toothless' back with his mask on. He steers Toothless into a barrel roll under the wing of a surfacing Thunderdrum. They make their ascension towards the skies.**_

Tuffnut blew out a long breath; hadn't they seen this scene like three times already? The rest of the group didn't mind, watching future Hiccup perform such interesting flying techniques never seemed to tire them!

_**Scene shifts to Hiccup riding on Toothless again in a different location. His helmet is off and he gazes around warily. He pats Toothless.**_

**Hiccup: Come on, bud!**

Hiccup observed the background carefully. Was this the same place they were in before from the last clip? The blue-green ice seemed similar…

_**Hiccup is shown walking through the mysterious dragon cavern from before, taking in his surroundings with an awed expression. **_

**Hiccup: (V/O) There's a whole other world of dragons out there.**

Stoick perked at this news; he knew of the dragons that lived on Berk now, but how many more were there?

Fishlegs jittered excitedly in his seat. New dragon species? More dragons? He couldn't wait to add to the Book of Dragons!

_**A large dragon flies by Hiccup. He flinches away, the smile still on his face. Camera pans to show the numerous dragons flying around the rock sculpture once more. **_

**Hiccup: (V/O) (amazed) Unbelievable.**

Hiccup itched to sketch down the dragons he caught his attention the most that were flying around, but many were too far away to take in the full detail. But he could still make out the vibrant and exotic colors that detailed them all. He grinned, excited to be able to meet them in the future.

_**Scene changes to Toothless laying on the ground, napping. Suddenly, many baby-like dragons run towards Toothless, nipping at his ear and licking him. Toothless wakes up, startled.**_

Toothless growled quietly; he hated having his naps interrupted. Hiccup chuckled amusedly and relaxed into Toothless' side once more. He liked the peaceful and adventurous feel he got from these clips.

_**Camera changes to show Hiccup unfolding a large map, spreading it out on the ground and staring at it.**_

The Vikings were impressed; they had never seen many other lands outside of Berk so incredibly detailed on a map before! Was this Hiccup's work?

Gobber whistled, surprised at the boy's handiwork as well. "Not bad, eh?" He whispered to Stoick, whose eyes had widened in surprise too.

**Hiccup: What do you say?**

_**Scene shifts to Hiccup staring into the distance, pulling what seems to be a charcoal pencil out of his mouth. **_

**Hiccup: (to Toothless) What should we name it?**

"Ooh! Ooh! Name it after me! Call it… Snotlout Island." Snotlout yelled excitedly. An island named after him! Astrid would definitely want him after that!

_**Hiccup glances towards Toothless who immediately begins scratching at his armpit with his face.**_

**Hiccup: Itchy Armpit it is.**

"What kind of a name is Itchy Armpit?!" Tuffnut exclaimed, slightly offended that Hiccup chose such a weird name. Ruffnut sighed dreamily, "Whatever Hiccup wants to name it is fine by me…" Tuffnut groaned at his sister's love-struck state and rolled his eyes.

The Vikings laughed good naturedly at Hiccup's sense of humor, Hiccup joining in as well. Toothless eyed Hiccup curiously, not understanding what was so funny about the name "Itchy Armpit" but was fine as long as he seemed happy.

**Valka: (V/O) I bet you think you know a lot about dragons.**

Stoick immediately stiffened, not used to hearing that voice again. He could feel his heart start to race again, but he took deep breaths to keep himself from breaking down a second time.

_**Camera shows Hiccup back in the dragon cavern, looking up. He spots something and steps back in surprise, closer to Toothless. Scene changes to Valka on a dragon, which is perched on a rock jutting down from the ceiling.**_

Stoick eyed the screen tearfully. Valka looked just like she had years ago. How he longed to see her again, to talk to her about what had happened. Why hadn't she come back?

_**Camera shifts to show Hiccup and Toothless from Valka's perspective. Toothless is now eyeing Valka and dragon curiously.**_

**Hiccup: Should I know you?**

**Valka: No… But a mother never forgets.**

_**As she speaks, the scene quickly changes from a close up of Valka speaking down towards Hiccup and Hiccup gasping in shock, surprise flashing in his eyes. Camera changes back to Valka, illuminated by eerie flames as she glances up uncertainly.**_

Hiccup couldn't get over knowing that he was finally going to meet his mother in 5 years. To be honest, he was slightly surprised he didn't react as extremely as he thought he would if he had ever met his mom. No bawling, no screaming, no outraged yelling. Just… a gasp.

_**Scene changes to Hiccup and Toothless flying through the clouds, rapidly descending towards the ocean. Toothless spreads his wings and glides upwards once more.**_

**Valka: Every dragon has its secrets. **

_**Camera shows Valka pressing down on an area on the back of Toothless' neck. Black spike-like plates emerge from his back, lining his spine down to his tail. **_

Hiccup sucked in a breath, not knowing this little fact about his dragon. Toothless perked up, eyes shining with fascination as he watched the plates open up along his back. He barked excitedly and glanced towards Hiccup, eyes pleading. With a smile, Hiccup quietly stood up and placed his hand on the crook of Toothless' neck like his mom had. After a couple tries, he managed to get the 'spikes' to pop out as well. Toothless panted, overjoyed at the new discovery and spun in a small circle, clapping them repeatedly. Hiccup laughed and settled his dragon down, Toothless curling up more affectionately towards Hiccup in gratitude.

The dragons were watching in amazement. Who knew there was more to this Night Fury than they had thought? The bond between this human and the Night Fury was impressive.

_**Scene changes to show Toothless eyeing them in surprise as Valka smiles at the new development. Toothless looks towards Hiccup, running towards him excitedly with his tongue flapping out. Hiccup places a hand on Toothless' snout and gestures towards the 'spikes' curiously.**_

**Hiccup: Did you know about this?**

_**Toothless glances back towards the 'spikes', the goofy toothless grin still on his face. He claps the plates together, causing his smile to grow even wider. **_

Hiccup cracked another smile at the sight. Toothless had looked exactly the same when he had done it seconds ago! Toothless clapped his plates alongside future Toothless, letting out another dragon-like laugh.

_**Scene changes to a close up of Astrid, who seems to flying on a dragon.**_

**Astrid: (in disbelief) That's your **_**mother**_**?!**

_**As she speaks, scene shifts to Hiccup and Valka back in the cavern. As Hiccup eyes something else in fascination, Valka bows respectfully towards it. Camera changes to show an enormous white and black dragon staring at the two with bright blue eyes.**_

The Vikings gasped, taken aback by the sheer size of the dragon. It seemed as big as the queen dragon Hiccup had faced a couple weeks ago! They were slightly comforted by the fact that it seemed less dangerous than the controlling Red Death Hiccup had faced off against.

Hiccup and Toothless both froze, eyeing the gigantic dragon with wide eyes. Hiccups' mind was reeling; was this another queen dragon? It seemed friendly enough… If it wasn't attacking him in the future or his mom, then it must be on their side!

The dragons growled in confusion. Humans in the Alpha Dragon's nest? That was unheard of!

**Hiccup: (V/O) Now you know where I get my dramatic flair. **

Gobber chuckled, agreeing with the statement. It certainly wasn't from Stoick! That's where Hiccup got his stubbornness from. Stoick's gaze softened at the comment. It was true, Hiccup had reminded him so much of Valka in the past, especially after learning about his affection towards dragons.

_**Camera changes a side angle of the large dragon blowing an icy cloud towards Hiccup and Valka. Valka steps aside as Hiccup ducks his head, raising his arms to shield him. Scene changes to Valka laughing at Hiccup's new appearance. Ice coated Hiccup's hair and eyebrows, giving them a white appearance. **_

The teens howled with laughter. Hiccup looked like an old man!

Toothless snorted and nudged Hiccup playfully, who was rolling his eyes but still laughing along with the teens.

_**Valka eyes Hiccup playfully as Hiccup runs his hands through his hair, shaking out the ice. **_

**Valka: He likes you!**

**Hiccup: Wow…! **

Stoick was amazed; Hiccup seemed to have a tendency to have every dragon accept him, no matter how short of a time they knew him! The dragons were shocked as well. Never had they expected more than one human to discover the Alpha's nest without getting frozen in ice forever!

**Valka: (V/O) Something is coming, something you've never faced before. **

_**As she speaks, scene changes to Astrid running towards the edge of a snowy cliff, revealing numerous warships gathered around an area of water in the ocean. The area is bubbling ominously. Scene shifts to a view of Hiccup, who stares into the distance worriedly.**_

Hiccup sighed. He didn't like that look in his eyes. He obviously wasn't happy like he was before. Was it because of those dragon trappers?

_**Scene shows Snotlout, Astrid, and Fishlegs all peering over the edge of a cliff in confusion.**_

"Hey look it's me!" Snotlout cried out excitedly. "I look the same though! Probably cause I'm already perfect." He boasted, puffing his chest out. Ruffnut groaned and punched him arm, causing Snotlout to let out an unmanly squeak.

Fishlegs was just as excited to see him on the big screen as well. He looked… tougher! And was that facial hair he saw?

**Astrid: What's down there?**

Hiccup finally noticed Astrid clearly in the future. She looked just as beautiful as she did today, maybe even more! As always, she looked confident and calculating; something he always admired about her.

Astrid was inspecting herself as closely as Hiccup was. Her hair was different, but with a grin she noticed she kept her habit of wearing a strap around her forehead.

_**Camera changes to show a dangerous looking ship, chains pulling against something at the front. A figure is perched at the front of the ship.**_

**Man: I alone, control the dragons!**

Stoick felt his blood run cold at the voice, recognizing it immediately. Drago…

_**Scene changes as camera pans to reveal Drago Bludvist, holding a spear and gazing hungrily around him. Dragons fly above from behind him. **_

Hiccup's gaze hardened once he caught sight of the new enemy. Why was he trying to control the dragons? He must not know that dragons could be trusted, that humans could work together with them! Toothless hissed at the screen, not wanting Hiccup to be anywhere near that man. He curled his tail closer towards Hiccup. He could tell the man was dangerous, even through a screen.

_**Quick scene of dragons wearing what appears to be war armor flying next to other dragons in similar attire. Switch back to another clip of Drago, staring menacingly towards something off screen. Scene shifts to Stoick, grasping Hiccup's shoulder and eyeing him seriously. **_

**Stoick: Drago Bludvist is a madman!**

Stoick nodded in agreement, not able to put it better. He never wished to see that man again, but the future seems to disagree. Stoick felt an involuntary shudder pass through him, hoping that things would be resolved quickly with Drago.

Hiccup frowned slightly. He hadn't seen his dad look so crazed about something. Was this Drago guy really that threatening?

_**Camera shows Gobber, face covered in soot as he stares confused at something. Tuffnut pops in from the side**_

**Tuffnut: I'll bloody his fist with my face if he tries to take my dragon!**

Ruffnut rolled her eyes, not amused by the joke. "You mean_ our_ dragon, idiot!" She shot back, headbutting her twin. He sat there for a second, dazed as he shook his head and headbutted her back. This continued until Astrid separated them with a growl, annoyed by their public disturbance.

_**Scene changes to a close up of Ruffnut, who closes her eyes and groans.**_

Ruffnut grinned; that was exactly how she felt!

_**Camera shows Stoick leading Hiccup somewhere, his arm around Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup seems troubled as he speaks to Stoick.**_

**Hiccup: Dad, there's something you need to know…!**

_**Scene changes to show Valka standing in a blue ice cave, the room illuminated by the eerie blue light. Switch camera to show Stoick staring, eyes wide with shock and disbelief. He slowly lowers his sword as Gobber and Hiccup peek out from behind Stoick, gauging his reaction. **_

**Gobber: Oh boy…**

Stoick stiffened, emotions surging through him instantaneously. So he does get to meet his wife! There's so much he wanted to say… What was he going to tell her? He felt his heart pounding again, but this time it was because he was overjoyed.

Hiccup bit his lip nervously as he watched the scene unfold. Hopefully his dad would react like he hoped he would.

_**Scene cuts to show Stoick slowly walking towards Valka, clutching his helmet. Dragons peek out from the side, eyeing Stoick. Stoick is oblivious to them, staring only at Valka. Shift scene from a clip of Valka speaking to Stoick to him drawing closer to Valka, the camera showing from Valka's perspective. **_

**Valka: I know what you're going to say...**

_**Hiccup, Toothless, and Gobber are seen in the background eyeing them curiously. **_

It was then Stoick knew. He knew what he was going to say, and he hoped she would accept it. Everything he longed to say was topped by the sentence running through his mind as his heart raced.

_**Close up of Stoick speaking, eyes full of emotion.**_

**Stoick: (to Valka) You're as beautiful as the day I lost you.**

_**Scene changes to show Valka. Stoick's hand cups Valka's cheek as she shuts her eyes and lowers her head, a tear falling down her cheek.**_

Sniffles could be heard around the room as the Vikings tearfully watched the chief and his wife reunite once more. Stoick felt tears falling down his eyes again, but he didn't stop them. He was overcome with happiness; his wife was alive! He would see his wife again! Gobber smiled warmly and gave his best friend a hearty pat on the back.

Hiccup burst into a smile, finally being able to see his family reunited. He had a mom again! Toothless cooed, knowing that woman was important to Hiccup's dad, and happy that they were back together.

_**Camera shows Hiccup watching the scene, eyes shining as a smile fills his face. **_

Stoick felt his heart lift at Hiccup's expression. He knew how much his son had missed his mother as well, and they were finally together for the first time. He could tell how excited he was too.

_**Scene changes to Toothless nudging Valka closer towards Stoick. She laughs in surprise as Stoick steadies her by the shoulders. Camera changes to show Stoick holding Valka by the hands and speaking to her, Hiccup by his side watching her as well with eager eyes. **_

**Stoick: We're a team now. Now what do you want to do?**

_**As he speaks, Toothless sticks his head towards Valka, who smiles and gives him a friendly pat.**_

Hiccup couldn't believe it, they were finally going to be working together, all of them! There was nothing Drago could do now, not with all three of them facing him. Not to mention all of their dragons!

_**Camera shows Hiccup, looking nervous as he speaks.**_

**Hiccup: Drago's coming for our dragons! We have to stop him… together. **

_**While Hiccup's talking, scene cuts to Hiccup and Toothless on the battlefield destroying one of the enemy dragon trappers. He glances back after the blast, watching the freed Zippleback take to the air once more. Shift scene to Valka on her dragon, standing as she maneuvers around her dragon as it dodges a large tail with a barrel roll. The two approach two giant dragons locked in combat.**_

Hiccup felt a cold feeling run down his spine. Was that… another queen dragon?! He recognized the friendly one from before, but there was another dragon just as large fighting it! The dragon was darker in color, almost black. Hiccup felt his stomach sink; he could tell that the darker dragon wasn't on their side.

The dragons roared in alarm. The Alpha was out of his nest? And there was another Alpha attacking it!? Where did this Alpha come from?!

_**Scene changes to Hiccup and Toothless back in the cavern. Hiccup pets Toothless affectionately as he gazes into his dragon's eyes. **_

**Hiccup: Don't worry, bud. I'm not going to let anything happen to you.**

_**Scene cuts to them flying through the clouds again. Toothless bursts out of the clouds in an upward dive, completing numerous spins. Camera angle changes to Toothless slowing as he reaches the top, falling downwards on his back, letting out a playful roar at the camera. **_

Hiccup smiled at Toothless, wholeheartedly backing that statement. He wouldn't let anything else hurt Toothless, no matter what. He was his best friend, and he trusted him with his life. He pat Toothless gently and rubbed his snout. Toothless purred and snuggled closer to Toothless, understanding what was going through his rider's mind.

_**Scene changes to Hiccup gliding through the air in his flight suit, grabbing the sail as he flies into it and maneuvering his way down. Scene shifts to Valka speaking to Hiccup, eyes full of emotion.**_

**Valka: (to Hiccup) You have the heart of a chief…**

"Hiccup? Chief? HA. As if! Just cause he tamed some dragon doesn't mean he ca-" Snotlout was immediately cut off as Astrid punched him in the face, irritation finally boiling over. Ruffnut and Tuffnut cackled, fully enjoying watching others in pain.

_**Mysterious people are shown backing away in surprise as a metal sword catches on fire in front of them. Camera angle changes to show Hiccup wielding the fiery sword, waving it around him as Astrid ducks towards the ground next to him. Toothless is seen behind the two growling at the strangers menacingly, teeth bared.**_

Gobber found himself impressed once more. Only Hiccup could find a way to utilize fire into a sword. But how?

The teens were watching the screen in fascination. Snotlout pouted, wanting a sword like that too. Astrid grinned, now used to the fact that Hiccup always seemed to have these crazy inventions up his sleeve.

Ruffnut sighed dreamily, her admiration for Hiccup growing stronger. He looked so cool!

_**Change scene to Stoick punching Spitelout heartily on the shoulder, sending him flying to the side.**_

**Stoick: THAT'S MY BOY!**

Spitelout grumbled, rubbing his shoulder as if he were punched just now. Hiccup felt his feelings lighten at his dad's words. No matter how many times he said it, he liked hearing his dad actually sound proud of him.

**Valka: (V/O) … and the soul of a dragon.**

_**Scene changes from Toothless jumping underneath the wing of Valka's dragon to Toothless licking Hiccup enthusiastically, covering him in saliva. He rolls out from under Toothless as he talks and flicks the excess saliva off him as Toothless lets out a laugh.**_

**Hiccup: (disgusted) Ughh! You know that doesn't wash out!**

Hiccup smiled, liking that last bit his mom said. He sure did feel like he was one of the dragons, sometimes!

The dragons eyed Hiccup curiously once more. Did that mean Hiccup was a dragon?

_**Show Drago, angrily staring around him at the battlefield.**_

**Drago: (irritated) Cut. Them. Down!**

Hiccup smirked; guess that meant they might be having the upper hand in this battle! Hopefully this was a battle they won.

_**Camera shows weapons being shot at a dragon as it dodges them. Shift scene to show Tuffnut talking to Snotlout, face covered in black and yellow paint. Zippleback gas is billowing around them.**_

**Tuffnut: Dragon riders, coming through!**

Tuffnut grinned, liking his intro. "Yeah, we're the dragon riders!" He exclaimed proudly. The other teens smiled, not annoyed by his outbursts this time. Dragon riders indeed!

_**Scene changes to Hiccup on Toothless. Toothless lurches downwards, diving towards the ocean. Hiccup is thrown back on his saddle, one hand flying in the air at the immense speed they were gathering. Scene cuts to Fishlegs, face also decorated but with orange and green paint, whooping triumphantly. Show Meatlug grasping a sheep with a target painted on its side, bleating in fear.**_

Fishlegs grinned. He had a sheep! That was probably a good thing. Who knew he'd get so good with a dragon!

_**Show Gobber on his own dragon, flying towards the ground. The dragon's large boulder-like tail smashes into numerous archers. **_

**Gobber: Heeeads up! **

_**They all fall to the ground, their bows knocked out of their hands. He glances back at the end result with a chuckle.**_

Gobber's eyebrows rose. He had a dragon too? Looks like he made good use with it as well! He glanced sideways towards Stoick, who was still eyeing the screen with interest. Maybe Stoick got his own dragon as well…?

_**Show scene of Valka and Stoick dancing together, eyes bright with happiness. **_

Stoick's heart lifted, remembering the times when they used to dance. Those were the good old days, and maybe they could finally revisit them. He smiled nostalgically and eagerly eyed the screen once more.

_**Cut to the gang flying haphazardly on the baby-like dragons, attempting to maneuver around the ice blocks.**_

**Tuffnut: We can't fly these things!**

**Hiccup: They're babies! They don't listen to anyone!**

Hiccup grew slightly confused at the scene. Why was he riding those dragons and not Toothless? For a terrifying moment, he worried that Toothless was too injured too fly. He shook his head, refusing to believe it. Maybe they had just gotten separated for a moment… Toothless cooed curiously as well, thinking the same thing Hiccup was. Where was he?

_**Camera shows Gobber crashing into an ice block. His dragon and him fall towards the ground, leaving a noticeable indentation in the ice-snow.**_

The Vikings laughed once more, never failing to find Gobber's little collision any less humorous. Gobber grumbled quietly, noting how painful that looked, especially for an old lad like him!

_**Scene shows numerous villager Vikings flinching at something, averting their eyes or wincing backwards. Cut to Hiccup and Toothless flying overhead past Astrid and others. **_

**Astrid: Take em down, babe!**

Astrid immediately felt a blush rise towards her face. Did she just call Hiccup "babe"?! Oh Gods…

Snotlout and Tuffnut snorted at the new nickname. Hiccup? Babe?

Hiccup felt his face heating up. Never would he have imagined _Astrid_ calling him that, no matter what the situation! Not that he minded...

_**Camera cuts to the two large dragons butting heads, fighting. Show Hiccup staring determinedly in the distance, gaze hardened.**_

**Hiccup: Come on, bud!**

_**Toothless squints his eyes in determination as well. Change camera angle to show Hiccup laying on his stomach on Toothless' back, approaching the dark-colored large dragon rapidly. **_

**Hiccup: Hold on…!**

_**The dragon spots them and releases a large spray of ice in their direction. Screen cuts to black.**_

The Vikings released the breaths they didn't realize they were holding. What was going to happen to Hiccup! It looked like he had to fight another behemoth sized beast, and they feared the result. Stoick was eyeing the darkened screen worriedly as well. Last time Hiccup fought a dragon that large, he lost a limb… He prayed that he stayed safe this time. His eyes went back to the screen as he realized with a startle that it had come back to life.

_**Show the large dragon glaring at a pair of dragons in front of him. **_

**Hiccup: (V/O) Distract the alpha.**

Hiccup's ears perked at the name. So it was an alpha dragon! Seemed like a suitable name for such a large dragon. Fishlegs grew excited at the new species. It looked so powerful!

_**Cut to Gobber eyeing a black sheep playfully. The sheep is chewing methodically, clearly bored.**_

**Gobber: Have a nice flight!**

_**The sheep's eyes grow alarmed, realizing what Gobber just said. Camera shows the sheep on a catapult, as Gobber pulls the lever throwing the sheep into the sky. With a scared bleat, the sheep bounces off the Alpha's face, the Alpha glaring at it with an annoyed expression.**_

The Vikings chuckled at the scene, amused to see such a timid animal bouncing off of such a frightening beast.

_**Snotlout and the teens laugh as the black sheep is caught as it falls back to the ground. They quiet at the angered roar of the Alpha.**_

**Snotlout: Haha!... Uh oh.**

Snotlout, who had been laughing with future Snotlout, froze at the roar as well. Well, that didn't sound good. He noticed the twins shifting uneasily as well, not liking where that scene was going.

_**Show the Alpha spraying ice towards Hiccup and Toothless as they dodge the attack. The resulting blast devastates the houses below them.**_

**Hiccup: Yeahhh baby!**

_**Screen cuts to black.**_

Stoick felt his muscles tighten. That was Berk…! His village was being destroyed! He felt his eyes narrow in anger at the Alpha dragon, unable to forgive it for creating such destruction. And why did Hiccup sound so excited about this?!

The village murmured worriedly as well, recognizing the village being destroyed. Where would they live? Would they move to another island? More importantly, how was Hiccup supposed to stop such a powerful beast?!

Hiccup was staring thoughtfully into the distance, mind racing with all the events that had unfolded. He found his mom, she finally got reunited with his dad, there are these two huge queen-like dragons fighting, there's this Drago that's trying to control all of the dragons… He shook his head, overwhelmed. Toothless, noticing the distressed look in Hiccup's eyes, nudged his rider gently, attempting to provide some sort of comfort. Hiccup's gaze cleared as he turned toward his dragon, a smiling dawning on his face again as he gave his dragon a small hug. "Everything's gonna be fine, bud. Don't worry. We've done this before, haven't we! We took down that queen dragon, who says we can't take down another one?" Hiccup said nonchalantly. Toothless snorted. Easy? Hiccup lost a limb defeating that dragon!

Hiccup forced another smile, worry evident in his eyes again. Whatever happens, he hoped everything would turn out just fine in the end.


	4. Hiccstrid Clip

**(A/N: So I know there have been like different clips of this particular scene, but the one I did in this one is the compilation of all the mini clips Dreamworks had released. If you go to Youtube and search "how to train your dragon 2 hiccup and astrid clip", I wrote the script based off the first video at the top for me, which was "How To Train Your Dragon 2 - Hiccup & Astrid | Official HD Full Clip - United Kingdom" by the user How To Train Your Dragon.)**

**Chapter 4**

The Vikings were murmuring quietly amongst themselves as they waited anxiously for what else the voice could want to show them.

_I know I must have thrown a lot of things at everyone at once, so this next clip will be a bit more… light. _

Hiccup grinned; he liked those happy scenes, it really showed what Berk could be like when dragons and Vikings lived together.

_**Show Toothless growling happily at something in the background and run towards it off screen. Hiccup remains on his knees with his map, looking over his shoulder with a smile.**_

**Hiccup: Where have you been?**

_**Cut to Astrid, placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder as she settles down next to him.**_

**Astrid: Where have YOU been?**

Astrid felt herself heating up again, secretly delighted at how close they were. Almost like… a couple! She felt a smirk grow on her face as she heard Ruffnut groan in despair at the sight.

**Hiccup: Avoiding my dad!**

Stoick frowned; hadn't he and his son patched things up after they made peace with the dragons? Why was he avoiding him again?

Hiccup couldn't quite place why he was running from his dad either. His dad was usually the one avoiding him!

**Astrid: Oh no… What happened now?**

_**She takes her hand off Hiccup's shoulder and places it on the ground near his hand. Hiccup readjusts himself away from working on the map to face Astrid, placing a hand on her arm as he speaks. **_

**Hiccup: Oh you're gonna, you're gonna love this.**

Hiccup couldn't believe how close him and Astrid were going to be in 5 years! He could feel a surge of joy and triumph that he finally could be in a better relationship with Astrid without her trying to beat him up.

_**Pan to a back view of the two as Hiccup talks. Astrid listens intently as she gestures for Hiccup's charcoal pen and adding to the map as he speaks. **_

**Hiccup: I wake up, the sun's shining, Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop…**

"Wait, since when could Terrible Terrors sing? Don't they just… like squawk or something?" Snotlout asked, brows creasing in confusion.

**Hiccup: … I saunter down to breakfast thinking all is right with the world and then I get…**

_**Hiccup lifts himself off the ground and begins speaking like Stoick, imitating his Viking accent.**_

**Hiccup: "Son, we need to talk."**

The teens grinned, never tiring when Hiccup accurately mimicked his dad. Hiccup let out a small grin as well, surprised he still had a reason to talk like his dad again.

Gobber tried stifling a snicker, amused at Hiccup's behavior. Just like his dad, he thought.

_**Shift scene to Hiccup raising a hand, about to continue speaking like Stoick when Astrid interrupts. She speaks in what seems to be Hiccup's voice.**_

**Astrid: "Not now, dad! I got a whole day of goofing off to get started!"**

Snotlout and Tuffnut howled with laughter, impressed at Astrid's ability to pinpoint Hiccup's nasally voice correctly. Astrid grinned, feeling a blush creeping up her face once more. She never thought she'd be imitating Hiccup's voice like that.

Hiccup grumbled quietly; he did _not_ sound like that! He glanced towards Toothless, who was eyeing his rider amusedly. "I don't sound like that, right bud?" Toothless snorted, disagreeing with that statement. That was exactly like Hiccup!

_**Hiccup lowers his hand and starts laughing with Astrid, no longer imitating Stoick.**_

**Hiccup: Okay, first of all, I-I don't sound like that – who is this character?**

"Nope, that's Hiccup all right."

"Exactly like him."

"Almost thought it was him for a bit!"

The Vikings in the room all quipped, confirming that it indeed sounded like Hiccup. Hiccup huffed righteously, still not in agreement.

**Hiccup: And-and second… ** **What is that thing you're doing with my shoulders?**

_**Astrid repeats the action, shaking her shoulders dramatically up and down. **_

"I do not do that!" Hiccup pointed out, perplexed. Toothless hit him lightly on the head with his tail, telling him to be silent and accept it. Hiccup grumbled once more, but quieted down.

**Hiccup: Oh, that's-that's a really flattering impersonation. Anyways, he goes…**

_**He returns to imitating Stoick, dramatically pacing across the floor as he speaks. **_

**Hiccup: "You're the pride of Berk, son. And I couldn't be prouder!"**

"Nice faces you're making there, Hiccup." Tuffnut cackled, fully enjoying the acting.

Stoick was still confused. He was obviously praising his son, why would Hiccup avoid that?

_**Astrid pipes in once more, adopting her Hiccup voice. She flails her arms up and down, assumedly imitating Hiccup's usual gesturing.**_

**Astrid: "Aw, thanks dad! I'm pretty impressed with myself too!"**

_**Hiccup and Astrid laugh as Hiccup pauses to ask another question. As he asks, he does the same gesture with his hands that Astrid had just imitated. **_

**Hiccup: When have I ever… done that with my hands?**

**Astrid: You just did!**

"She got you there, Hiccup." Snotlout pointed out unhelpfully. Astrid didn't mind, still smiling at the scene. They seemed a lot more comfortable with each other, and that was something she'd been hoping for!

In the back, Hiccup was thinking the same thing, amused by their casual interactions. They sure were different from how they were today! Sure, they were closer, but things were still… awkward.

_**Hiccup groans playfully as Astrid imitates Hiccup's hand and shoulder gestures again. Hiccup steps down and grabs both of her arms, staring at her seriously. **_

**Hiccup: Ahhh, just hold… still. **

_**His hands move down to grasp hers, still staring into Astrid's eyes.**_

"Young love, eh Stoick?" Gobber chimed lightly. "Well, not so young anymore."

Stoick was still wondering why Hiccup had been avoiding him. Did he say something wrong?

**Hiccup: Very serious.**

_**Astrid pouts mockingly, nodding her head towards Hiccup. Hiccup smiles and stands back up, preparing to imitate Stoick once more. **_

**Hiccup: "You're all grown up, and since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided-"**

**Astrid: (excitedly) To make you chief! Oh my gods!**

Hiccup groaned, finally understanding why he was running from his dad. He knew his dad would want to make him chief, but deep down he could tell that wasn't what he wanted to do. Leading an entire village? That wasn't his thing; it was his dad's!

Stoick's eyes widened, understanding dawning at his face as he realized why Hiccup was avoiding him again. His brow creased in confusion. Why wouldn't Hiccup want to be chief! He knew Hiccup was aware he would be heir to the throne sooner or later!

_**She stands up, turning to face Hiccup.**_

**Astrid: What an honor!**

Astrid could sense her pride and excitement for Hiccup even through the screen and smiled. She knew if she heard that news when Hiccup was still the village disappointment, she might have been bitter or furious. But now… she couldn't think of a better successor.

_**Astrid continues talking as Hiccup adjusts some attachments to his suit.**_

**Astrid: I'd be pretty excited!**

"Who wouldn't? Being chief is the best thing to happen to you!" Snotlout moaned, filled with envy at Hiccup's luck. The other teens nodded as well, although deep down they all knew Hiccup was probably the better option compared to Snotlout.

**Hiccup: I… I'm not like you. You know exactly who you are, you always have.**

Stoick was troubled at Hiccup's confliction. He had always thought Hiccup would be extremely eager to become chief, to finally gain the village's respect!

_**Hiccup settles back towards the ground, grabbing his charcoal pen and staring into the distance, a frustrated look on his face. Astrid follows suit and sits next to Hiccup once more. She grabs a small piece of his hair and begins to braid it. Hiccup eyes her movements, but doesn't resist.**_

"I was wondering what that was sticking out the side of Hiccup's hair!" Fishlegs chirped. Many of the Vikings found it cute that Astrid would braid Hiccup's hair. Astrid and Hiccup both blushed; Hiccup didn't like having his hair messed with, but if it was Astrid… then it was fine.

**Astrid: What you're searching for, isn't out there Hiccup. **

_**She pauses from braiding his hair and places a hand on Hiccup's chest.**_

**Astrid: … It's in here. **

_**Hiccup turns to smile at Astrid.**_

Hiccup couldn't help but feel happiness at the relaxed atmosphere between the two. He could tell Astrid was probably the best at calming him down when he was upset about things like the thought of being chief. Astrid smiled, wishing she could go next to Hiccup right now and settle next to him for the duration of this get-together, but settled for just hoping that he'd know she felt the same about him. And Hiccup knew.

"How is it in there? What is he supposed to do, go into his chest or something?" Tuffnut snorted in disbelief. Ruffnut groaned and smacked her twin on the shoulder aggressively, praying that he'd stop talking.

Stoick's voice pierced through the brief silence as he stood up once more to face Hiccup's general direction. "Why don't you want to be chief, son?"

Hiccup sighed; he knew this question was coming sooner or later. "It's not who I am, dad. We're completely different! Just because I'm your son doesn't mean I'm prepared to lead the village like you!" he responded, knowing exactly how his dad was going to respond.

"Well of course not, but you'll learn! Being a chief is a great responsibility tha-"

"I don't want that responsibility, dad!" Hiccup interrupted, his tone slightly tinged with irritation.

Stoick paused, lips pursing at his son's outburst. He'd talk some sense into him later.

_I believe this conversation is one that should be had in the near future. For now, please take your seat Stoick._

Stoick nodded stiffly and settled back down. Hiccup may say this now, but he'd change his mind. Being a chief was his destiny!

Hiccup let out a long sigh and settled back down against Toothless, mind still racing with things he wanted to say. He knew his dad wasn't just going to give up there, but he'll have to deal with that later.

As the screen changed to the next clip, Hiccup couldn't stop the sarcastic thought that floated into his mind. "So much for a light scene..."


	5. Dragon Sanctuary Clip

**(A/N: Guess who's going to go see HTTYD 2 for the fourth time today? LOL. For those who may not recognize this scene, it's the Dragon Sanctuary (Extended) clip that DreamWorksTV released.)**

**Chapter 5**

_**Camera shows Hiccup making his away out of a tunnel, eyes growing wide as he takes in his surroundings. Pan to show numerous exotic dragons flying around a rock sculpture inside the mysterious cavern from before.**_

**Hiccup: (amazed) Dragons… Wow…**

Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes. He expected there to be other different dragons, but _this_ many? Fishlegs was probably exploding with excitement.

And Fishlegs was more than enthusiastic, jumping in his seat with a huge grin, eyes shining with amazement. The other Vikings weren't any less impressed, mouths gaping as they took in the numerous unrecognizable species.

The dragons shifted restlessly, still unable to understand how that human made it into the nest. They knew he was… different from the other Viking humans but to get into the Alpha's nest? Still extremely difficult for those who isn't a dragon!

_**Angle changes to show Hiccup making his eye forward, still staring at the dragons above. He glances down to observe some baby Gronkles rolling around playfully. A large dragon swoops by close to the cliff he stands on and Hiccup shifts away reflexively, still grinning as he gazes around.**_

Ruffnut zeroed in on Hiccup immediately, completely ignoring the abundance of interesting dragons. Hiccup looked even cuter with a smile on his face, she'll give him that.

_**Change to different aerial views of the dragons continuing to fly around the rock formation, giving a closer look at the many colors and characteristics of the foreign dragons.**_

Hiccup eyed as many as he could closely, trying to imprint their colors and shapes into his mind. He knew he'd see them in the future obviously, but he couldn't help but wish to remember them.

_**Hiccup notices Toothless eyeing a corner warily and follows his gaze. He startles back with a gasp, eyes still locked onto where Toothless was staring. Show Valka's dragon perched on a rock hanging from the ceiling, Valka standing on top of the dragon as they stare back at the pair.**_

Stoick's heart fluttered slightly, unable to help being so flustered at seeing his long lost wife so frequently after 15 years of nothing.

_**Show Hiccup and Toothless on the ground from Valka's perspective, who continue to eye her.**_

**Hiccup: **_**This**_** is where you've been for 20 years?**

_**Pan to Valka as she nods hesitantly, her eyes hopeful.**_

As awed as he was by his mom's ability to live with dragons for that long, he couldn't help but wonder how? How did she live with so many dragons and get them all to accept her into the nest? How did she find it in the first place?

Stoick felt a faint tugging at his stomach, frowning as he realized that Valka had willingly been staying there away from Berk for 20 years. Why hadn't she come back? Had risking her lives by living with the dragons truly been a better option for his wife?

_**Camera changes to show Hiccup speaking as Toothless turns towards the opposite direction, another seemingly observing the Night Fury from behind curiously. **_

**Hiccup: It's not every day you find out your mother is some kind of… crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady!**

Hiccup couldn't help but grin; quite frankly, he didn't know of a better way to describe his mom! His mind raced with questions, wondering what she was like. Was she like him? What characteristics did he gain from her?

Stoick felt a small smile grow on his face, amused at the description his son attached to Val. She really was a crazy dragon lady! What he wouldn't give to bring the clock forward 5 years to see her again…

"Wait! Does that make Hiccup a crazy dragon man?" Tuffnut shot out, grinning at the new nickname for the chief's son. Snotlout chuckled as well, high-fiving the twin.

"I am not crazy!" Hiccup's voice rang out indignantly.

"Oh yes you are." Astrid replied instantly, a smile on her face.

Hiccup felt a blush rise to his cheeks, knowing better than to challenge Astrid.

**Valka: Oh… (chuckles)**

_**Show Valka's dragon offering a wing towards Valka. She raises her staff to fit snugly into the tip of the dragon's wing as she hangs from its wing, lowering to the ground. The dragon's wing offers a cushion for her to slide down on. **_

Hiccup's eyes widened, impressed. She had a strong bond with that dragon as well, that was apparent! Maybe even as strong as the one between him and Toothless!

**Valka: At least I'm not boring… right?**

Although Hiccup knew she couldn't see or hear him, he nodded, still taking in the fact that she was actually his mother!

_**Shift to show Hiccup and Valka standing near each other, still staring into each other's eyes.**_

**Hiccup: How did you survive? **

_**Camera changes as Valka and Hiccup walk towards the edge of the cliff, their respective dragons following suit. Toothless backs away slowly before running off screen excitedly. **_

**Valka: Oh, Cloudjumper never meant to harm me. He must have thought I belonged here, in the home of the great Bewilderbeast!**

_**Pan to show a large lake at the bottom of the cavern, a gigantic white dragon resting within the waters. **_

The Vikings gasped quietly, still unable to comprehend how large the beast was. It might very well be larger than the queen dragon they had seen back then! They shuddered at the memory, hoping that this dragon was tamer.

Hiccup stared at the Alpha, surprised at how unafraid he felt of the dragon. When he had first met the queen dragon at her nest, the only thing coursing through him was fear. But now, all he felt was wonder and peace.

The dragons subconsciously tilted their heads downward, a show of respect in the presence of the Alpha.

**Valka: The Alpha species! One of the very few that still exist.**

"Wait, there's _more_ of these Alpha dragons?" Snotlout shouted in disbelief. Fishlegs was enamored with the screen, taking note of every detail of the Bewilderbeast. Imagine the firepower on that dragon!

_**Pan camera to show a ground view of the Bewilderbeast, several dragons landing next to the water and bowing to the Alpha. **_

**Valka: Every nest has its queen, but this… is the **_**king**_** of all dragons!**

"But if there's more than one, how do the dragons know which to listen to?" Fishlegs piped up, curiosity getting the better of him.

Hiccup paused; he wasn't sure either. Maybe each alpha controlled the dragons in a certain area?

_**Show Valka and Hiccup, both staring around the cavern with a smile. As Valka talks, camera pans to show the ceiling of the cave, showing more of the light blue ice formations covering every inch of the roof and some on the sides.**_

**Valka: With his icy breath, this graceful giant built our nest – a safe haven for dragons everywhere.**

"Wait hold on, icy breath? It breathes _ice_?!" Tuffnut exclaimed, taken aback. Fishlegs eyes widened in fascination, mouth gaping at the ice. Now that he looked at it, it looked… so cool!

Hiccup couldn't help but admire his mom. Protecting dragons and keeping them safe in this nest – that sounded like something he'd like to do!

_**Change angle to a ground view of the Bewilderbeast, showing Valka and Hiccup making their way closer on the cliff in the distance. **_

**Valka: We all live under his care, and his command. **

Stoick was still reeling from the disbelief. His wife had been living with a king dragon for 20 years? Was that why she couldn't leave? He felt the hurt in his chest lessening, still hoping that the reason she didn't come back wasn't because she no longer loved or cared about him or Hiccup.

_**Show Hiccup and Valka walking off screen, showing a couple baby dragons in the background flying towards Toothless, who eyes them with alarm. The baby dragons crowd forward before Cloudjumper scatters them away with a roar.**_

**Valka: All but the babies, of course! Who listen to no one! **

"Ha! That sounds like me! I listen to no one!" Tuffnut boasted, laughing. Ruffnut didn't retaliate at her twin's voice this time, still absorbed with watching Hiccup on the screen.

_**Pan to show the baby dragons landing on the Bewilderbeast, hopping around his face. He stares for a moment and huffs, scattering the baby dragons once more. The Bewilderbeast rises and turns to face Hiccup and Valka. Valka bows respectfully while Hiccup continues to stand. Show Toothless bowing as well, eyeing the Alpha respectfully. Switch to a front view of Hiccup as he stares at the Bewilderbeast, eyes wide with awe.**_

Hiccup could truly see how big the Alpha was then; against the Bewilderbeast's face, they were merely specks in comparison! Toothless cooed, subconsciously bowing as the other dragons followed his action. Hiccup, noticing the movement, glanced back. He felt a smile tugging at his face, amazed that the dragons even bowed to it through the screen!

**Valka: I've lived among them for 20 years, Hiccup. Learning their ways, discovering their secrets.**

_**As Valka speaks, show a back view of Hiccup as the Bewilderbeast eyes him curiously. Switch to a side view of the two as the Bewilderbeast blows an icy breath in their direction. Valka steps out of the way, but Hiccup merely raises his arms and ducks his head. Change angle to show Hiccup lifting his head, his hair and eyebrows snow white from the frost. He runs his hands through his hair and eyebrows, shaking out the excess ice as Valka laughs.**_

**Valka: ** **Hahaha, he likes you!**

**Hiccup: (amazed) Wow…**

_**Screen cuts to black.**_

Hiccup couldn't help but sigh in relief once more, glad that this time a large dragon was actually on their side! Part of him couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to live with dragons, becoming one with them like his mom had. Obviously, he would've liked having his mom around as he grew up, but he could understand why she chose to stay with them.

Stoick felt his heart drop slightly at how content Valka looked. Will she choose to stay with the dragons when he finally reunited with her? He couldn't bear to think about it.

As the Vikings mumbled quietly to themselves while the screen changed, Hiccup couldn't help but wonder where the other Alphas were. Hopefully, they were as friendly as that one.


	6. He's Beautiful Clip

**(A/N: Well since the last chapter took place in the Dragon Sanctuary, might as well throw in the other clip that relates to it! This is "HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2 - "He's Beautiful" Clip" released by DreamWorksTV. Yes I know, this chapter revolves mostly around Hiccup and Toothless interacting with each other; I'll make a bigger variety of reactions from other characters in the next chapter!**

**On another note, many people have been PM'ing me and asking if I'll be doing a reaction fanfic to the entire second movie, and the answer is yes [hopefully]! I'm just going to wait till the official script is released before I start working on it, so hang tight!)**

**Chapter 6**

_**Back view of Hiccup and Toothless back in the dragon nest as Hiccup gazes up at the numerous new dragon species circling the rock formation. **_

**Hiccup: Dragons…**

"Uh, is it just me or have we seen this like a hundred times?" Tuffnut snorted, growing bored. Ruffnut shot her twin a glare, wanting all the Hiccup screen-time she could get.

_**Camera changes to show Valka setting her staff to the ground and reaching towards Toothless, an admiring look in her eyes.**_

**Valka: Oh, he's beautiful!**

_**She runs a finger up the center of Toothless' face. Angle switches to show Toothless grin and nuzzle Valka affectionately as she laughs.**_

Hiccup felt a tiny bit of surprise at how quickly Toothless warmed up to Valka. It definitely took him longer than a minute to be able to actually touch Toothless when they first met. Maybe it was because she lived with dragons for so long?

**Valka: Oh, I've never seen a Night Fury this close!**

Hiccup felt himself slightly deflate at the exclamation. Did that mean there really were no other Night Furies? Surely his mom would've encountered one if they did exist; she lived in the Alpha nest!

_**As she speaks, switch to a view of Hiccup as he watches the scene with a smile on his face. **_

"I like that…" Ruffnut purred as she hungrily stared at the close-up view of Hiccup's profile. Astrid was a little disturbed at how creepily Ruffnut was acting, but couldn't blame her. No one could disagree that Hiccup fills out great in the future!

_**Camera changes to show Toothless encircling Valka playfully, rubbing his back against her as he rolls onto his stomach. **_

**Valka: He might very well be the last of his kind!**

"Well, bud. Maybe there are some places even mom hasn't seen yet. There must be _some_ Night Furies left!" Toothless cooed, merely nuzzling his rider. As long as he was with Hiccup, he didn't care what happened.

_**Valka gestures towards the 5 plates sticking out the sides of Toothless' head.**_

**Valka: And look! He's your age!**

Hiccup's eyes widened, taken aback by the new discovery. He's the same age as Toothless? All this time he'd thought Toothless had been years older! He glanced back to stare at his dragon, the Night Fury returning eye contact curiously. He grinned and felt even closer to Toothless now, curling into his side as the dragon curled his tail around his rider in response.

_**Pan to show Hiccup, eyes widening with surprise at the new fact.**_

**Hiccup: Wow… **

_**He lets out another small grin as Valka continues to speak off screen.**_

**Valka: No wonder you get along so well.**

Stoick stared at the screen in awe. He couldn't deny that he'd become more interested in learning about different dragons even since they'd come to live on Berk, but his wife's immense knowledge of these creatures blew him away. Val sure had changed since back then…

_**Angle changes to Valka and Toothless once more, Valka emitting dragon-like noises in unison with Toothless playfully, laughing afterwards. **_

"Woah! Your mom can speak dragon?" Snotlout exclaimed, mystified. Hiccup didn't answer, unsure if the noises his mom made were actually communicating with the dragon or just mimicking the noises Toothless had made.

_**Toothless grins widely and as he opens his mouth once more, retracts his teeth. Valka notices with wide eyes, bending to open his mouth and inspect the inside more closely.**_

**Valka: And retractable teeth! Incredible!**

Hiccup grinned at his mom's enthusiastic behavior towards examining Toothless. He would've been just as excited to observe a Night Fury up close, too!

_**She reaches out and grasps Toothless' tongue with both hands, petting the tongue calmly as she turns towards Hiccup. **_

The teens groaned in disgust, not comfortable with getting their hands coated in saliva that calmly. Hiccup eyed his mom curiously, noting how relaxed she was when she encountered new dragons. A large part of him wished that he could befriend dragons that easily, too.

**Valka: How did you manage…**

**Hiccup: I found him in the woods. He was… shot down and wounded. **

A surge of guilt flashed through Hiccup, not wanting to remember the day he stripped his best friend of his freedom.

_**As Hiccup speaks, Valka nuzzles Toothless with her nose affectionately once more. She pauses when hearing that Toothless was shot down and her gaze hardens, Hiccup looking nervous as he says that last bit.**_

Hiccup noticed his mom's expression change when he said Toothless was shot down and groaned quietly. This should be fun to explain…

_**Switch camera angle to show Hiccup ducking his head in a guilty manner. Show Valka approaching Toothless' built tailfin and gesturing towards it with her staff, bending down to grasp at it.**_

**Valka: And what of this? Did Dragon or his trappers do this too?**

_**Show Hiccup next to Toothless as he laughs nervously and fidgets, stammering out his next words.**_

"Way to play it cool, Hiccup." Tuffnut called out sarcastically, causing Hiccup to turn flush in embarrassment. He realized by now that he was a terrible actor when he got nervous or was under pressure.

**Hiccup: Oh.. haha… heh. Well… crazy thing is… I'm actually the one who… shot him down.**

_**He turns towards Toothless, who nudges at his hand as Hiccup pets him with a warm look on his face. **_

Toothless felt his rider continued to remain tense for some reason, turning his head to glance up at his rider with a questioning coo. Hiccup glimpsed back down, eyes softening as he eyed his best friend.

"I'm sorry, bud..." Hiccup tried to say more, to try to tell Toothless exactly how terrible he felt for hurting him like that, but couldn't find the words to speak.

Toothless eyed his now distressed rider steadily and gently nudged him on the arm, quieting the boy as he stared back down, guilt shining in his eyes. Toothless purred reassuringly, knowing what was going through Hiccup's head and curled closer around his rider, hoping that it would comfort him.

Hiccup smiled weakly and hugged Toothless briefly before settling back down. They didn't need words; their actions were enough to convey their emotions.

_**Change to Valka's confused expression as Hiccup continues to speak.**_

**Hiccup: Hey it's-it's okay though!**

_**Valka's brows narrow down, seemingly offended by the comment. **_

"Okay? It's okay that you shot down your dragon?" Tuffnut inquired in disbelief. He yelped as Astrid punched him in the shoulder; she knew Hiccup had already been feeling bad about taking out Toothless' tailfin, he didn't need Tuffnut making it worse.

Hiccup opened his mouth to respond, knowing that wasn't what he meant by "It's okay", but the Hiccup on the screen seemed to take the words out of his mouth.

_**Show Hiccup playfully scratching Toothless and pressing the dragon's teeth back into its gums as they interact. **_

**Hiccup: He got me back, right bud? You couldn't save all of me, could you? You just had to make it even so… peg leg!**

_**At the last two words, he drapes an arm over Toothless' neck, dramatically lifting his prosthetic leg in the air to be seen. **_

_**Screen cuts to black.**_

The audience chuckled, amazed at how comfortable Hiccup had gotten with his prosthetic. Gobber was the most amazed, knowing how difficult it was getting used to losing a limb.

Hiccup smiled, glancing down at his 'peg leg' appreciatively. Even though he obviously wasn't okay with losing a foot at first, he now felt closer to Toothless in a way. They both lost something and they both needed each other. He sighed and burrowed closer against Toothless, immensely relieved that they had found each other back then at the cove. As long as Toothless was by his side, he was happy.


	7. Ruffnut and Eret Clip

**(A/N: Haha oh man, I loved writing this. Ruffnut's reaction to Eret is literally me when I fangirl about things.)**

**Chapter 7**

_**Show a sword poke up in front of five unfamiliar characters, backing away in shock as the sword lights into flames. Switch to see the sword sticking out from a closed chamber underground. The sword retracts and the flames disappear as Hiccup slides open the underground chamber, poking his head out. **_

**Hiccup: Oops! Almost forgot, can't have armed prisoners!**

Stoick tensed at the word "prisoners". Had Hiccup been captured? Who were these men? His heart began racing again, growing exasperated with the amount of times Hiccup seemed to land himself in trouble.

"Wait, you're willingly giving up your weapons to your captors? Even _I_ know how stupid that is!" Snotlout laughed, unable to understand Hiccup's intentions.

Hiccup wasn't all too sure either, but was more enthralled with the flaming sword he was wielding. Had he made that?

_**Hiccup hands his sword forward, one of the men reaching out to grab it. Pan to show Astrid inside the same underground area as Hiccup, eyeing Hiccup dubiously. **_

**Astrid: How is this a plan?**

"Uh, it isn't! Strange people, no weapons, what else could go wrong?" Tuffnut replied, shaking his head as they seemingly sealed their fate.

Astrid didn't reply, eyeing the screen warily. What was Hiccup thinking? She didn't seem to be stopping him, so it probably wasn't that crazy… right?

_**Hiccup gestures reassuringly to Astrid. Change camera to show the man holding the sword eyeing it cautiously, pushing a lever that causes one end of the sword to release green gas into the air. The man startles backwards, the gas still spraying rapidly as two of the other men eye the gas curiously. **_

Ruffnut eyed the man on the left curiously. He didn't look half bad… He looked strong and mysterious, both things she liked in a man.

_**Switch to a ground view of Hiccup in the underground area, ducking as an explosion occurs above. He sticks his head back upwards as the smoke clears.**_

Was that Zippleback gas? Hiccup was almost positive it was. How he managed to store that in there was still unresolved for him, but he was impressed regardless. He sure got craftier in the future!

**Hiccup: Oh yeah, there you go!**

_**Show the men still standing, covered in soot from the explosion. They cough as the smoke continues to clear. One of the figures has moved to the back, eyeing the results of the explosion suspiciously. He's standing next to a Deadly Nadder. **_

"Wait, is that Stormfly?" Astrid inquired incredulously. Hiccup's eyes widened in realization; he was almost positive that was Stormfly, but what was she doing back there? And where was Toothless?

_**Toothless pokes his head from off-screen, rising to bat playfully at a floating ember flame. He backs towards the edge of the screen, still batting at the ember as the camera pans backwards. **_

**Hiccup: Once they see you as one of their own, even the testiest dragons can be trained. Right, bud?**

Toothless purred, eyeing the ember flame excitedly as well. Hiccup grinned, amused that Toothless was still that playful.

"Aren't you a little old for that, bud?" Hiccup laughed as his dragon glared at him, unamused. Finally knowing that Toothless was his age was somewhat uplifting, making him feel even closer to his Night Fury.

_**The man who had been standing away from the destruction runs forward, grabbing the sword from the hooded man's hands and chucking it off the boat. Stormfly immediately chases after it off-screen.**_

**Man: Give me that. Ugh!**

_**The man approaches Hiccup, still in the underground chamber, suspiciously. **_

**Man: What game are you playing?**

Ruffnut found herself attracted to the man's accent. Not only was he cute, but he spoke cute as well! All thoughts of Hiccup seemed to be rapidly fleeting from her mind as they were replaced with a new absorption with this stranger.

_**Stormfly instantly returns back to the man's side, Hiccup's sword in her mouth. She drops the sword next to the man, who looks between the sword and the dragon incredulously. He picks it back up and throws the sword in the opposite direction, Stormfly immediately chasing after it once more.**_

**Hiccup: No game! We just want to meet Drago!**

Stoick felt the fear for his son quickly melt into annoyance. What was his son thinking, trying to meet a man like Drago?! He'd be killed! Of course, Hiccup probably didn't know how dangerous the man was.

Hiccup's eyes widened, understanding what his 'plan' was – he probably just wanted to talk to Drago about his plan to control the dragons. Didn't seem that far-fetched…

**Man: Why?**

_**Change camera angle to one behind the man and his group, showing Hiccup still half-emerged from underground as he speaks to the man. Toothless is near Hiccup, eyeing both Hiccup and the man intently as he listens to the conversation.**_

**Hiccup: Because I'm going to change his mind about dragons.**

Stoick groaned, feeling dread washing over him at his son's stubbornness. He didn't know what he was facing. Not everyone can be convinced to change their ways about dragons!

"Son, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Stoick called out warningly. He knew this hadn't occurred yet, but maybe if he convinced his son sooner what an uphill battle this was, then he might back down.

Hiccup sighed; his dad always doubted him, but he wanted to prove himself. "Dad, don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

"That man is dangerous, Hiccup! You cannot change his mind!" Stoick resisted the temptation to yell, knowing that would only solidify Hiccup's decision to confront Drago.

"I changed your mind! I changed all of Berk's mind! Why can't I try to change his?" Hiccup shot back, still standing by his decision.

"He isn't Berk! He isn't like us! It's too dangerous!" Stoick snapped, frustrated that his son couldn't see his point of view. The last time he encountered Drago… He shuddered at the memory.

Hiccup chose not to reply, knowing that his dad wouldn't listen. He would change Drago's mind when the time came, he could do it.

_**Change camera angle to a closer view of Hiccup, Astrid now half-emerged by Hiccup as well. **_

**Hiccup: I can change yours.**

_**Show the man and his comrades eyeing Hiccup warily, Stormfly in the background staring as well. Camera changes as Hiccup slowly steps out of the underground chamber, pulling something on Toothless' saddle as he stands up. He gestures towards Toothless as he steps forwards towards the men.**_

**Hiccup: Uh, may I?**

Hiccup grinned; this was the first step to converting others about dragons. If he could convince them, then that was more proof that he could convince Drago!

_**A dragon suddenly swoops in, snatching Hiccup off the ground as he yells in alarm. **_

Stoick tensed, jumping at the sudden interruption. Why was Hiccup always in the middle of these situations?

Hiccup froze as well, not expecting that sort of distraction. That didn't seem fun… Toothless growled threateningly, not appreciating his rider being snatched away like that. Hiccup calmed his dragon down, still eyeing the screen dubiously, still not sure who had taken him.

_**Switch camera to show a dragon tearing into one of the ship sails, rocking the boat dangerously. Show Astrid pulling herself out of the chamber as well, the man running forward with an angered look in his face.**_

**Man: Dragon riders!**

Well now he knew; at least it wasn't an enemy! But so much for changing their minds. Hiccup groaned, knowing that this wouldn't end well.

_**Show Ruffnut and Tuffnut on their dragon, dodging the flying bolas.**_

**Tuffnut: Argh, what is with all the nets?!**

**Ruffnut: Hey watch it! That was cloooooooose…**

_**Ruffnut's last word is slowed down as her irritated expression slowly morphs into one of surprise. **_

"Uhhh, what is happening?" Tuffnut called out, not understanding what the sudden slow motion was about. Ruffnut had a feeling it had to do with that good-looking man and sighed contently.

_**Switch to a view of the man determinedly positioning the bola launcher back in their direction. Show Ruffnut once more, a desiring look in her eyes. Her words are still drawn out, as if time had slowed.**_

**Ruffnut: Ohhhh myyy….**

Astrid smirked at Ruffnut's reaction, amused at how quickly she moved on from being infatuated with Hiccup.

_**Show a close up of the man's arm, pulling back a lever. As the lever is cranked back completely, the man's muscle ripples, skin shining with sweat. Change to another close up of Ruffnut's face, the desiring look intensifying in her expression.**_

**Ruffnut: Me likey…**

Tuffnut gagged, unable to see the appeal in that guy. Ruffnut felt a silly grin growing on her face as well, her attraction to the man getting stronger and stronger. She definitely liked those arms…

Hiccup resisted to urge to laugh out loud, never having seen this side of Ruffnut. Who knew she could be so… girly? Was this how all girls fell in love with guys? He felt his face flush as he wondered how Astrid saw him. Was that how she reacted to him?

_**Show the man firing another bola at them, a satisfied grin growing on his face. Switch to a clip of the bola expanding and rapidly flying towards the camera. Camera changes to Ruffnut standing up on her saddle, arms outstretched dramatically, as if she was wishing to hug the approaching bola net.**_

**Ruffnut: Take me!**

_**The bola envelops both Ruffnut and Barf as the screen cuts to black.**_

"Did you really just fall in love with the enemy?" Snotlout asked in disbelief, turning to stare at Ruffnut. His expression soured as he watched Ruffnut's infatuated expression. She was at the edge of her seat, groaning in despair as the scene had cut to black. She wanted more of that mysterious man!

"Uh, can you do something about this, Tuff?" Snotlout called, a little disturbed by this side of Ruffnut. Tuffnut grinned and instantly headbutted his sister by the helmet. She seemed to snap out of her trance, growling as she glared at her brother. She instantly retaliated and headbutted him back, resulting in a never-ending headbutting battle until Astrid tore them apart with a sigh.

Hiccup couldn't help it, he burst into laughter. The Vikings startled at the sudden noise, but began chuckling as well, finding the last bit of the scene humorous as well. Toothless cooed curiously as Hiccup held his sides, laughs dying down as he took a deep breath to recollect himself. He sure needed that after all the stress he was building up from what was to come. He stared towards the front of the room, knowing his dad was probably still upset by their latest argument, but he expected as much. Sure his dad may not be on board now, but he would prove him wrong. He changed Berk for the better, and he would do the same with Drago.


	8. Stormfly, Fetch! Clip

**(A/N: So I decided to do this one next so they'd finally find out Eret's name, it felt weird just calling him "the man" LOL. Sorry this one isn't that action-filled, it's mostly centered around the teen's reactions.)**

**Chapter 8**

_**Pan down to show a lone ship sailing through floating ice in a snowy tundra. **_

**Voice #1: Do we go back? **

**Voice #2: We've nowhere to go, nothing to sell, and no heads to call our own! **

_**Change to ground view of the ship. Two men are pulling up a sail while a man speaks exasperated with an ice pack on his head.**_

Ruffnut immediately perked up at the voice, recognizing it at once. She zeroed in on the mysterious man again, the smile back on her face.

_**The man continues to talk as camera pans to a front view of the man. In the background, dragons flying close by as one dragon swoops down to grab the man.**_

**Man: If we don't turn up with dragons, and **_**fast-AHHHHH!**_

_**As the man is snatched off the ground with a yell, the ice pack drops to the ground. **_

Astrid eyed the screen curiously; that looked like Stormfly… But why were they taking him?

_**Change camera angle to Stormfly readjusting her grip on the man as she flies away further away from the boat into the distance. Show Astrid on Stormfly, speaking to the man.**_

**Astrid: Careful what you wish for!**

Hiccup grinned, expecting that much of Astrid. He still wasn't sure what use Astrid had to kidnap the guy, but it must be reasonable. It's Astrid, after all!

Ruffnut lit up; she wished for the man, was that why they got him? "Can I have him?" She pleaded, staring at Astrid. Astrid stared bewildered at the twin, slightly taken aback at how attached she had gotten to some stranger.

_**Show Stormfly and the other dragons flying further away as a sailor launches a bola in their direction.**_

**Voice #1: (shrill) Eret, son of Eret!**

_**Stormfly turns into a barrel roll, effectively dodging the bola, Eret still in her grasp.**_

"Eret, son of Eret? What kind of name is that" Snotlout retorted, feeling bad for the guy.

Ruffnut merely sighed in response. "Eret… That's a great name. I like that." Snotlout scrunched up his nose in disgust at the reply, staring at Tuffnut pitifully. Tuffnut eyed his twin, weirded out. This was not the Ruffnut he wanted to be associated with.

**Eret: What is this?**

_**Eret clutches desperately at the dragon's claws, hoping not to fall. Astrid leans over to stare down amusedly.**_

**Astrid: A kidnapping!**

Astrid grinned, loving how she took matters into her own hands. She still wondered why they needed Eret, but she figured they'd find out soon.

_**Ruffnut immediately flies next to Eret, grasping at his arm hungrily. **_

**Ruffnut: Yay! Can he ride with me? Can he? (flirtingly) Can he?**

"Ughhhh, I don't think I can watch anymore." Tuffnut groaned despairingly. The other teens except for Ruffnut nodded in agreement. Ruffnut, on the other hand, seemed oblivious as she excitedly shifted in her seat. Finally, she could get closer to this Eret!

_**Eret inches away from her grasp, clutching back towards Stormfly in disgust. Tuffnut eyes the pair mortified and steers their dragon away from Eret.**_

**Tuffnut: Ewww! **

"My thoughts exactly!" Tuffnut agreed, shaking his head in the hopes of forgetting what he just witnessed.

It was then Hiccup realized that he wasn't among the group from what he'd seen. Where did he go? Part of him wondered if that was why they needed Eret, but another part just assumed he'd gone flying with Toothless again.

_**Show Astrid staring down towards Eret again, an amused expression on her face.**_

**Astrid: You're gonna show us the way to Drago.**

Stoick stiffened in surprise and groaned. First it was Hiccup, now all of the other teens? This would only end badly. They don't know Drago…

Hiccup was taken aback as well; they were going to confront Drago, too? Maybe he'd gone ahead to meet Drago first and they were following now. Toothless growled at the name 'Drago', still unable to shake off the bad vibe he'd gotten from the man in previous clips. Hiccup pet Toothless reassuringly, knowing that he was good at convincing people about dragons. This wouldn't be a problem.

_**Show Eret still clinging to Stormfly, eyeing Astrid incredulously.**_

**Eret: And help dragon riders sneak into Drago's camp? Just kill me now. **

_**Change to a full view of Eret, Stormfly, and Astrid as she responds.**_

**Astrid: That can be arranged! Stormfly, drop it!**

Hiccup smirked, knowing what was going to happen. Sometimes, he and Astrid sure thought alike!

Ruffnut paled at Astrid's words. "You're gonna kill Eret?! But whyyy?" She moaned sorrowfully. Tuffnut couldn't stop the grin on his face, loving when others were miserable.

_**Show Eret's eyes widen in realization, as he eyes the ground fearfully.**_

**Eret: Huh? **

_**Stormfly opens her claws, releasing Eret as he plummets towards the ground.**_

**Eret: Ahhhhhhh!**

Astrid chuckled, knowing this was only a scare tactic. She loved how comfortably she interacted with Stormfly in the future, they seemed closer than ever!

Tuffnut cackled in delight as Ruffnut's eyes widened in terror. Not Eret! They had only just met!

_**Pan to Astrid and Stormfly. **_

**Astrid: Good girl!**

_**Stormfly squawks excitedly, taking in the praise.**_

**Astrid: Stormfly, fetch!**

The Vikings all chuckled at the command, realizing what their plan actually was. Ruffnut sank with a sigh of relief, glad that Eret, son of Eret wasn't actually going to die.

_**Stormfly dives down for Eret, who continues to fall at an accelerating pace. Show Eret frantically spreading his arms and legs, eyes alight with fear.**_

**Eret: Alright! Okay, I'll take you to Drago!**

Hiccup couldn't help but feel a burst of pride for Astrid. Only she could pull that off so easily!

Astrid had a large grin on her face, fully enjoying her moment of victory. Of course she'd get what she wanted! She was just as proud of her dragon, obviously. Granted, they were still getting to know each other right now, but their relationship seemed to get a lot better in five years!

_**Show Stormfly grabbing Eret once more before he hits the ground, soaring back into the skies towards the other riders. Pan to Astrid smirking triumphantly and stretching her arms outwards leisurely.**_

**Astrid: Heh, works every time!**

_**Screen cuts to black.**_

Hiccup immediately flashed back to when he had 'kidnapped' Astrid in a similar fashion, except he had dropped her onto a tree branch. He smiled, feeling a sense of accomplishment that he somehow influenced some of his tactics onto her.

Stoick felt a sense of dread as the screen panned to black once more. That means they're going to Drago… Oh Thor, things were going to get ugly. He wondered where he was; was he going to Drago as well?

Hiccup couldn't help but wonder why they were all going to Drago at different times. Why were they all separated? He probably went ahead because of Toothless' speed. He felt comforted with the fact that even if things did go wrong with Drago, his friends were on their way.

Toothless nudged Hiccup slightly, still a little tense. He didn't want his rider near that Drago person. Hiccup eyed Toothless, slightly confused. His confusion cleared as he realized what his dragon was so upset about and smiled. "Don't worry bud, things are gonna turn out fine." He soothingly replied; Toothless didn't relax, knowing Hiccup always said those things and got himself into even more trouble. Hiccup laughed, settling back against Toothless as the dragon curled closer towards his rider. Toothless knew he was going to have to protect Hiccup again sooner or later, be it Drago or another danger. As long as he was near his rider when they met Drago, he had nothing to worry about… hopefully.


	9. Dragon Racing Clip

**(A/N: Got a couple more clips planned for you guys! **

****ATTTENTION**: Haha, although I already answered this, people are still asking if I'll do a reaction fanfic to the sequel. I will be making one, I'm just waiting for the official script to be released!)**

**Chapter 9**

_**Numerous dragons fly past the camera, panning down to show a large crowd excitedly cheering. Switch to show Fishlegs coming into view, face decorated in orange and green pain. He glances around and then whoops loudly as the camera pans down to show Meatlug, also decorated in the same colored paint. The dragon is holding a sheep with a target painted on its side, bleating fearfully.**_

"What's that on your face, Fishlegs?" Snotlout exclaimed bluntly. Fishlegs wasn't sure either, his attention focused on the sheep Meatlug was holding. What were they playing?

_**Show the sheep flying off the backboard of a green wooden board, bouncing off into the hole inside. The picture depicts a two headed green dragon of some sorts. Pan down to the inside of the hole, which is actually a net holding numerous more sheep. **_

Hiccup grinned, catching on quickly. So they were trying to get as many sheep as possible to win! But from what he saw on the dragon board, it was a two-headed dragon that Fishlegs threw it into, so wouldn't that be the twin's basket?

The dragons, who had been silent for the past couple clips, let out a confused grumble at the scene. Humans and dragons racing each other with sheep? That seemed… odd. They still never understood how flying around with sheep was exciting to the humans, but they couldn't deny it looked fun as well. Dragons were _very_ competitive, after all!

_**Show two dragons flying past a dragon themed wind vane, one dragon momentarily bounces off it, causing the wind vane to spin. Switch to show a Viking blowing into a huge horn shaped like a dragon, emitting a bellowing noise that echoes throughout the Arena. Pan to Astrid on Stormfly, painted with blue and orange paint, who perks up at the sound.**_

**Astrid: The black sheep! Come on Stormfly, we can still win this thing!**

"We have a black sheep? Since when?" Tuffnut called out, surprised. Ruffnut shifted excitedly; she loved competitions! The black sheep sounded cool, and she wanted it!

Astrid found herself growing excited too, confident in her dragon flying skills to out-maneuver any of the other riders. Well, except for Hiccup.

_**Show a catapult slowly shifting downwards, preparing to launch. Change to show Gobber leaning casually against the loaded catapult, grinning towards the black sheep settled inside. **_

**Gobber: Have a nice flight!**

_**The sheep freezes, eyes widening at the implications of the sentence. Gobber pulls the lever, launching the sheep into the air. **_

Stoick nonetheless was surprised at how Berk had changed. They play dragon games? That's something he never would've dreamed of even a couple months ago! Gobber chuckled heartily next to Stoick as well, amazed at how differently things changed; things seemed to have taken a turn for the better!

_**The sheep bleats terrified as it spins upwards into the sky. Astrid is flying on Stormfly as the black sheep finally flies into view just in front of her.**_

"Hey, not fair! He launched it right in front of Astrid!" Ruffnut argued, irritated. The rest of the teens nodded huffily, unhappy that Astrid got the advantage.

"Well then, you guys should think about where you're flying next time!" Astrid chirped cheerfully, grinning as the teens mumbled grumpily under their breath.

**Astrid: Up, up up up up up! **

_**Stormfly opens her claws, ready to catch the black sheep… when suddenly Fishlegs and Meatlug fly past, snatching the sheep before Astrid can catch it!**_

**Astrid: Oh!**

"That's me! I did it!" Fishlegs cried out triumphantly, bouncing up and down in his excitement. Snotlout and the twins sighed, wanting to win something as well. Astrid frowned slightly; she sure didn't expect Fishlegs to pull that off, but she couldn't deny she was impressed.

Meatlug, who had been eyeing the screen lazily suddenly perked up at the sudden victory, grinning at Stormfly nearby, who chirruped unhappily at losing the sheep.

Hiccup tilted his head curiously – where was he? He could find all the other teens except for him. Then again, he was sure that if he did play, Toothless would easily outfly them all; none of their dragons could match the Night Fury's speed!

"We probably went out flying, didn't we bud?" Hiccup whispered to Toothless, who cooed contently at the idea.

**Fishlegs: Yes! Good job Meatlug!**

_**Meatlug growls happily, still clutching the black sheep as they wheel around. They spin around before throwing the sheep to Ruffnut, who catches it as he speaks.**_

**Fishlegs: Here you go, darling! Mine's worth ten!**

Fishlegs froze, confused at the turn of events. Why would he just give up the black sheep to_ Ruffnut?_ And did he just call her "darling"?

Ruffnut blinked once, and then shook her head, hoping she imagined that. Not that she didn't want the black sheep, but she prayed she didn't hear the word "darling". She just imagined it.

"Did you just call Ruffnut _'darling'_?!" Snotlout laughed incredulously. Fishlegs stammered that Snotlout misheard while Ruffnut just groaned; her heart belonged to Eret, son of Eret!

**Ruffnut: Yeah, the black sheep!**

_**The twins and their Zippleback round a large rock formation while Ruffnut continues to boast.**_

**Ruffnut: No one can stop me now!**

**Tuffnut: Except for me. We're attached, genius! **

"Ugh, you're so annoying!" Ruffnut yelled at her twin; she clearly had the sheep, not him! Tuffnut glared back, "It's true though! I'm the only one that can stop you, and I will!"

_**Tuffnut grabs for the sheep in Ruffnut's hands, leading to a tug-of-war between the two as they continue flying. **_

**Tuffnut: Quit trying to steal all my glory!**

**Ruffnut: Hey!**

Astrid rolled her eyes – the twins never changed. They were still arguing in real time along with their future selves, yelling at each other and headbutting furiously. She sighed and pulled them apart again, trying to focus on the screen.

_**From behind, Astrid follows on Stormfly as she stands up on her dragon's back, arms held out to balance herself. Pan to a back view of Astrid as they near the back of the twin's Zippleback. As soon as she's close enough, she hops onto the Zippleback's back and runs towards the crook where the two heads separate. The twins are oblivious, still fighting over the sheep. **_

Astrid felt adrenaline coursing through her, never expecting herself to be jumping onto a different dragon so easily! She smirked, knowing what she was planning. Part of her was a little worried Stormfly left her there, but she knew she trusted the dragon enough in five years to pull this off.

**Tuffnut: It's my glory!**

**Ruffnut: You're always ruining everything!**

"I told you!" Ruffnut shot back, headbutting her twin once more.

"My glory!" Tuffnut yelled back, headbutting her in response. They both got whacked on the helmet by Astrid, who hissed at them to be quiet. They obliged, but only because they wanted to see who ended up with the black sheep.

**Tuffnut: No sheep, no glory!**

_**She dives forward, grabbing the sheep and flying off the Zippleback… safely landing on Stormfly's back with a triumphant laugh.**_

**Astrid: Got ya! Haha!**

Stormfly squawked excitedly from the back of the room, running a quick circle before settling back down triumphantly. The other dragons were impressed; they never expected a human and dragon to coordinate so well together! Astrid let out a small yell of joy as well, pumping her hand in the air.

Stoick was impressed, not that he expected any less from Astrid.

**Tuffnut: Woah!**

**Ruffnut: Astrid!**

Hiccup grinned, knowing that even he wouldn't have tried doing such a trick on Toothless. Not that he could, he needed to work Toothless' tail in order for him to fly! Nonetheless, he found himself impressed with Astrid, glad that dragons were integrating so well into Berk.

_**Show Stoick leaping up excitedly, hands in the air as Spitelout sighs next to him. **_

**Stoick: Well played!**

Stoick eyed the screen curiously. He sure looked excited cheering for Astrid and not his own son. With a start, he realized he hadn't seen his son at all throughout this entire game! Where was he, anyways?

_**Astrid flies towards the baskets, throwing the black sheep into a blue colored basket. A Viking swings a flag as the sheep falls in, signaling a successful point for Astrid.**_

Astrid smiled and settled into her chair, glad that she was still at the top of her game. The twins began bickering again, but she didn't bother separating them this time. Fishlegs was still pouting, confused as to why he gave away such an important sheep so easily. Snotlout frowned as well; he barely saw himself! Why wasn't he winning the races like he should be? He was Snotlout!

Hiccup laughed softly, glad that this clip was happier than the other ones. Thank Thor Berk is taking these new dragons well. They even seemed excited in the stands, cheering and yelling for the teens! Yup, he definitely could get used to this Berk.


	10. New Face Clip

**(A/N: Mini rant - I keep seeing people saying how Dreamworks is suffering because HTTYD2 is performing poorly in the box office and it makes me so sad that the movie isn't getting as much attention and movie-watchers than it has. It's honestly one of the best animated movies I've seen and even if it was darker than the first, it was well-executed. If you haven't seen it, please go watch it. Really. It's worth it. **

**On a lighter note, here's another chapter! If you want to watch it on Youtube first, it's "How To Train Your Dragon 2 - "New Face" Clip" by IGN.)**

**Chapter 10**

_**Show Hiccup in a dark cave, numerous dragons behind him as he backs away nervously.**_

**Hiccup: Hey!**

_**He looks around anxiously, eyeing the approaching dragons. Change to show one unrecognizable dragon, snarling menacingly as it steps forward.**_

Stoick sighed. He wasn't even surprised anymore to see Hiccup in another unfriendly area. Not that it made him any less on edge.

"Looks friendly…" Hiccup mumbled nervously under his breath, wondering how he even ended up there in the first place. As worried as he was, he was intrigued by the new dragon; he hadn't seen one of those around Berk!

**Hiccup: Uh…**

_**Hiccup backs away from the dragon slowly, hands outstretched. **_

Toothless growled quietly, not liking his human in such dangerous situations. Where was he?!

_**His expression hardens as he reaches for the sword attached to his right leg. He unclips it from the holder and reaches for one of the many small capsules that line the side of his right boot. He puts the capsule inside the sword with a click and turns in a small circle, directing the sword towards the ground. The sword immediately sprays Zippleback gas in a circle around Hiccup as he presses a button that ignites the gas, creating a temporary fire circle. The dragons back away in surprise as Hiccup ducks from the flames. **_

The Vikings whisper in amazement, surprised at such an invention. Gobber grinned in pride, knowing that he was the one who taught Hiccup everything about creating things in the forge.

Hiccup smiled, never tiring of seeing his new creations in the future.

"Where did you even come up with putting Zippleback gas in a container and have something set it on fire?" Tuffnut asked, confused as to why Hiccup even needed one of those.

"It probably helps me tame dragons better – using their own kind of gas against them probably makes them feel less threatened." Hiccup replied instantly, slightly taken aback at how quickly he knew the answer.

"Cool. Can I have one? I wanna light things on fire!" Tuffnut grinned mischievously, delighting at the idea of more destruction. Hiccup chose not to reply.

_**Hiccup stands up walking towards one of the dragons with one arm in front. His face is determined. A mysterious figure who was watching from the side moves suddenly, startling Hiccup as he turns his attention to the figure. **_

Stoick stiffened, recognizing the figure from previous clips. That was Val… wasn't it?

Hiccup eyed the screen dubiously, remembering it was his mom as well. As comforted as he was that she was on their side, that costume still creeped him out.

_**The figure approaches slowly, as if examining Hiccup. Hiccup keeps his distance, still in the circle of dragons as he confronts the figure.**_

**Hiccup: Who are you? **

_**The figure continues moving cautiously around Hiccup, eyeing him. Hiccup puts his hands down, confused.**_

**Hiccup: Do you even understand what I'm saying?**

_**As Hiccup finishes his question, the figure swings her staff around, hitting it against the ground with a rattle. Hiccup pauses, staring around in confusion. Many of the dragons behind the figure begin igniting fire in their mouths, making the dark cave easier to see. **_

The dragons in the back grumbled quietly, impressed. They had never seen dragons listen to loyally to a human like that! Who was this person?

Hiccup couldn't help but be awed as well, surprised at how easily his mom communicated with the dragons without even speaking! Guess that's what happens when you live with them for more than 10 years…

_**Toothless growls warningly, crouching down and stepping closer towards Hiccup. The figure crouches down as well, dropping her shield and staff as she crawls towards the pair in a feral-like manner.**_

She acted like a dragon, too! Hiccup couldn't help but smile at his mom's stance.

Stoick couldn't help but gasp at the way Valka dropped her shield and staff before approaching his son and his dragon. He'd seen that before… when Hiccup had done the exact some motion before trying to tame the Monstrous Nightmare in the Killing Arena weeks ago! He sure took after her…

_**As she nears Toothless, she brings a hand near the dragon's face. Toothless growls once more, eyes following the hand, but suddenly collapses as the figure moves its hand upwards and towards the ground. Hiccup backs away, alarmed. **_

Although Toothless was no longer as threatened by the figure, he still tensed when seeing how easily he was subdued by a stranger. Hiccup was still baffled by the scene, unable to understand what his mom did to knock out Toothless so effortlessly. All she'd done was move her hand a little! He probably had a lot more to learn about dragons than he thought.

Many of the dragons were impressed as well, not expecting the legendary Night Fury to have been taken down so simply by a mere human. The human hadn't even touched the dragon!

_**The figure runs her hand across Toothless' stomach lightly before stepping towards Hiccup and reaching a hand towards him as well. Hiccup backs away from the hand, eyeing it worriedly. **_

"Is she going to knock you out too, Hiccup?" Fishlegs squeaked worriedly.

"Uh, don't think so." Hiccup replied, an amused grin on his face at the scene. It looked like his mom was trying to tame him like a dragon!

**Hiccup: Uh…**

_**The figure suddenly lurches backwards, emitting a quiet gasp.**_

**Woman: Hiccup?**

_**Hiccup's eyes narrow in puzzlement, staring hard at the figure.**_

Hiccup tilted his head, confused. How had his mom recognized him so easily? After all, she hadn't been around ever since he was born, so she couldn't have possibly known what he'd look like more than 15 years later… would she?

Stoick was surprised too; he hadn't expected Val to be able to recognize Hiccup so easily, even if he was her son!

_**The figure proceeds to remove her helmet, revealing a young woman staring up at Hiccup in amazement. **_

Stoick's heart fluttered momentarily, still unused to seeing his wife alive and well after years of assuming she was dead.

**Woman: Could-could it be? **

_**Hiccup is still confused, trying to figure out what is happening. His expression is still one of bewilderment.**_

**Hiccup: Should I know you?**

"Yeah, she's your mom! Duh!" Snotlout retorted, trying to push things along. Astrid punched him in the shoulder painfully, effectively silencing him once more.

_**The woman's face changes from one of amazement to sadness, eyeing Hiccup uncertainly.**_

**Woman: No…**

_**Hiccup stares at the woman, trying but failing to recognize her. Pan to the woman staring sadly at Hiccup.**_

**Woman: But a mother never forgets.**

Hiccup still felt shocked at the revelation even if he had heard it before. That definitely wasn't what he had expected when he saw her the first time on the screen. Now that he looked, he could see where he got some of his mom's traits from, aside from the obvious connection with dragons.

Stoick sighed, eyeing the screen somberly. Her voice was just as he remembered, her face just the same… He could barely wait five more years to see her again.

_**Hiccup's eyes widen in shock, letting out a shaking gasp as screen cuts to black. **_

Hiccup was racing with emotions – surprise, confusion, amazement, admiration all racing through him as fast as they could go. His mom was alive! His mom lived with dragons! His mom can tame Night Furies with just a hand motion! So many questions ran through his head, but one thing stuck out to him. Not the hurt that she had left him and his dad alone for 15 or more years, but that she was _cool_! He grinned, scratching Toothless under the chin casually. Toothless purred and curled closer around his rider, settling down as the screen changed once more.


	11. Catching Up With Mom Clip

**(A/N: I got home soaking wet cause it rained while I was at tennis camp sigh. The plus side was that practice ended earlier than usual, although everyone was drenched by the time our coach actually told us to stop. Ah well, I'm showered and happy now, so here's another chapter!**

**If you want to watch the video first, I used "How To Train Your Dragon 2 | Catching Up With Mom | Official HD Featurette" by Dreamworks Animation UK!)**

**Chapter 11 **

_**Hiccup flies Toothless near Stormfly, where Eret and Astrid are both on the Nadder. They're flying over the Bewilderbeast ice formations in a somewhat mountainous area. As Hiccup begins speaking, he lifts his flying mask up to reveal his face. **_

**Hiccup: Welcome aboard, dragon rider!**

"Wait, Eret's a good guy? How is he riding Stormfly and not getting beat up by Astrid?" Snotlout asked, baffled. Astrid was slightly confused as well, but trusted her future self when it came to knowing her enemies. He must have joined their side.

Ruffnut perked up almost immediately at the sight, eyes lighting in delight. "That's my Eret, son of Eret!" She cried gleefully, completely absorbed by the screen again; now that her dream man was one of them, she definitely had a chance! Tuffnut groaned, still not used to his sister being so obsessed with a stranger, good guy or not.

_**Eret is nervously flying Stormfly, Astrid kneeling behind him.**_

**Eret: Thanks! I think!**

Hiccup grinned – it was always good to have new dragon riders, especially when there were new enemies coming! But for Astrid to trust him enough to fly Stormfly? That was new.

**Astrid: Where have **_**you**_** been?**

_**Switch to Hiccup, helmet still up as he speaks. **_

**Hiccup: Oh you know… catching up with mom.**

Hiccup chuckled at how casual he made that sound. It wasn't like he was catching up with the mom that was missing for the past 15-20 years. The mom who had been presumed dead by the entire village!

_**At the last word, he glances upward off-screen. Show Astrid following his gaze as her eyes widen in surprise, letting out a gasp as the camera pans out to show Eret staring as well. **_

"Well, that's one way to introduce her to everyone." Hiccup thought amusedly to himself, wondering what his mom could be doing to make Astrid so surprised.

_**Change to a wide view of Cloudjumper, Valka in her dragon costume and raising her staff high in the air. Behind the two, the Bewilderbeast rises from the ice, letting out a fearsome roar as it makes its appearance. **_

The Viking's eyes widened in amazement. To think one of their own could command such a monstrous and powerful dragon!

Astrid's eyes widened as well, surprised at the scene. To think _that's_ Hiccup's mother!

Stoick felt a surge of pride for his wife. Everyone can see how powerful and strong she is! That's his Val…

The dragons, however, were shifting restlessly, growling quietly in their nervousness. The Alpha was drawn out of his nest? Because humans had found the nest and were attacking it? This wasn't possible! And definitely not good…

**Astrid: (shocked) That's your **_**mother?!**_

**Hiccup: Well, now you know where I get my dramatic flair! **

"Well, he certainly didn't get it from you!" Gobber teased, nudging Stoick playfully. Stoick offered a small smile in return; Hiccup had taken so much after his mother. Sometimes, he couldn't tell what traits he had even passed on to his son! All he saw was a mini-Val.

_**Hiccup slides his helmet back down before turning Toothless into the opposite direction. Show the Bewilderbeast rearing back, sending more of the ice crumbling as it releases a powerful wave of ice. Camera changes to show many soldiers running and screaming as their catapult is shattered and destroyed by the blast.**_

As destructive as it was, Hiccup couldn't help but be comforted that they had the Alpha dragon on their side. How could they possibly lose now?

The Vikings were stirring in excitement as well, able to tell the upper hand they had over the enemies. Berk can't lose now, especially now that they had dragons!

_**Pan to Valka on Cloudjumper. She spins her staff in the air twice before pointing it downwards as Cloudjumper releases a roar. The dragons behind her begin diving in the pointed direction, presumably attacking.**_

Hiccup couldn't help but always be impressed with how all the dragons followed Valka's command so loyally. She certainly had a really strong bond with them all.

_**Show a Hideous Zippleback arcing into the air before it falls to the ground, one head steadily releasing gas as it envelops the dragon. As it hits the ground, the other head lights the gas and the Zippleback rolls in a perfect circle, creating a makeshift flaming wheel that knocks numerous soldiers out of the way. **_

The twins immediately perked up, eyes shining mischievously.

"Woah! Can we make Barf and Belch try that?" Tuffnut called out excitedly.

"When we get home, we are so doing that." Ruffnut cackled, already imagining the possible destruction they'll cause.

_**Two other Zipplebacks follow suit, spreading out in different directions. One of the Zipplebacks is caught by the soldier's dragon traps, pinning it under a sort of wooden net. **_

Hiccup flinched slightly; that looked painful. His eyes hardened in anger – that wasn't how they were supposed to work with the dragons! Capturing them and forcing them to listen to you would never work!

_**Hiccup eyes the trapped dragon, perking up at the sight.**_

**Hiccup: There! Come on Toothless. Show me what you got, bud!**

_**Hiccup turns Toothless into a rapid descent in the direction of the trap, the telltale sound of the Night Fury about to fire echoing in the background. Show a back view of Hiccup as Toothless releases a point-blank shot at the trap, blasting it to bits and releasing the trapped Zippleback.**_

"Yes! That's how you do it, bud!" Hiccup cheered quietly, patting Toothless warmly. Toothless cooed, feeling as proud as his rider was.

_**Hiccup turns around to see the Zippleback taking flight once more, pulling Toothless around into a barrel roll as he faces forward again.**_

Hiccup couldn't take the smile off his face. With dragons and Vikings working together, there was no way they'd lose this one!

**Hiccup: Woo hoo hoo! Atta boy! **

_**Screen cuts to black. **_

"Hey! I wanna destroy things too! Where's Hookfang?" Snotlout cried, disappointed.

"Yeah!" The twins piped in as well, itching to destroy enemy targets.

"I'm sure you're causing chaos somewhere around there, guys." Hiccup reassured them, the grin still on his face from the clip. That was awesome!

For the first time in a while, Stoick felt himself relaxing. Part of him wondered where he was during this battle, but it was good to see well they were winning. Maybe Hiccup was right after all, he might not have to worry this time…


	12. Hiccup and Valka Clip

**(A/N: Sorry this has mostly Stoick/Hiccup/Toothless reactions, but don't worry, the other clips should have a more diverse reaction from others! Almost done with these little reaction clips, just gotta wait for the official script to be released so I can start working on the sequel reaction sigh. **

**If you want to watch the video first, I used "HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2 - Hiccup & Valka clip" by DragonBassist"!)**

**Chapter 12 **

_**Hiccup flies through a hole in a rock formation, Toothless immediately following behind and grabbing Hiccup before tumbling down the snow covered mountainside, billowing snow in his wake. Valka is heard laughing in the background. **_

Toothless growled in annoyance. Why was his rider always trying to get himself killed? Hiccup laughed cheerily, knowing he probably was using his flight suit again.

"Oh come on, bud. It looks so much fun!" Toothless huffed grumpily, still slightly peeved but let Hiccup pet him reassuringly.

Stoick had tensed when he saw the pair crash land. Even if it was snow, it doesn't mean it wouldn't hurt at all…right? He hadn't realized he was still so stiff until Gobber poked at his arm playfully.

"Ah, don't you worry Stoick. The lad's fine! That Night Fury isn't gonna let anything happen to the boy." Stoick knew that was true, but couldn't stop the instinctive fear that took over whenever Hiccup was so reckless.

_**Toothless slowly begins shaking it off before suddenly becoming alert, realizing the Hiccup isn't in his arms. **_

Stoick froze; where was Hiccup? Gobber was mumbling "Or maybe not…" nervously as Stoick continued eyeing the screen frantically.

Toothless barked in confusion, staring at Hiccup before glancing back at the screen. He was sure he caught him before they fell! How was he not there?

_**He glances between his paws and on his back frantically, startling when Hiccup suddenly bursts out of the snow just in front of him excitedly.**_

**Hiccup: Haha! Whoo hoo hoo hoo! Woohoo! Man! Almost! We just about had it that time!**

Stoick sighed in relief, slumping back into his seat. Typical Hiccup.

Hiccup grinned, feeling just as exhilarated as his future self. "See, nothing to worry about bud!" He whispered happily only to get lightly hit on the head with Toothless' tail. He chuckled, now used to his dragon's possessive nature.

_**As Hiccup talks, show Toothless sneezing from the snow, shaking the excess snow off of himself before turning to glare at his rider. Pan to Hiccup packing in his flight suit when Toothless' tail suddenly sweeps underneath Hiccup, knocking him onto his back in the snow.**_

Hiccup shot a glare at the Night Fury, the dragon now eyeing him triumphantly that his rider got what he deserved.

"I bet I can fly that thing right! Can you make me one of those, Hiccup? Please?" Snotlout pleaded, already plotting how much more popular he'd get once he could fly.

"Me too! Me too!" The twins piped up. Flying was an easy way to get away should they get in trouble!

"Um, maybe." Hiccup replied cautiously, although he knew deep down he wasn't going to. But given the teens, they'd forget in five years.

**Hiccup: Ugh!**

_**Valka laughs as she runs towards Hiccup as he gets himself back up. Cloudjumper is seen in the back also shaking off snow. Hiccup brushes some snow off his shoulders as Valka runs behind him, examining the makeshift dragon fin on his back and the leather wings from his flight suit in fascination. **_

**Valka: Incredible…**

Hiccup was slightly surprised that his mom could still be fascinated by something he had. She'd been living with dragons for twenty years and lives with the king of all dragons, and she's admiring a measly flight suit?

Stoick smiled at his wife's reappearance. She was just like Hiccup in that sense, always fascinated by new discoveries and so curious.

**Hiccup: Well, not bad yourself!**

_**Valka continues to admire his handiwork before she finds her hand suddenly touching his face. She pulls her hand back hesitantly as the camera shows Hiccup offering a small smile at his mom. Change to show Valka staring at Hiccup, carefully placing her hand against Hiccup's cheek once more. Hiccup leans into her touch for a moment before staring at his mom again. Valka smiles, growing more and more happy as she stares. **_

The Vikings all smiled at the scene, absorbed by the warm reunion of mother and son. Hiccup's expression softened as he watched the screen. He never would have thought he'd finally be able to feel his mom's touch.

Stoick was grinning the widest, glad his son could finally meet his mom. They definitely would get along.

Astrid gave a small smile, happy things were finally turning around for Hiccup. He definitely needed some good in his life after the terrible way he'd been treated as he grew up.

**Valka: All this time, you took after me!**

"That's for sure." Gobber whispered, winking at Stoick. The chief chuckled, definitely agreeing with that notion.

_**She brushes her hand through his hair briefly before resting it back on his shoulder, Hiccup still smiling at his mom. Switch camera to Valka walking away from Hiccup, never breaking eye contact as she speaks.**_

**Valka: I can teach you all that I've learned these past twenty years! Like…!**

_**She extends an arm towards Toothless, who instantly bends down to let him pet her. Instead, she runs her hand towards the crook on the back of his neck and presses in a circular motion, Toothless shaking back and forth as black plate-like spikes pop out from Toothless' back, lining his spine down to his tail. **_

Toothless perked up at the scene; this was his favorite part! He cooed at Hiccup, eyeing his back joyfully as he reopened the plates that had been revealed many clips ago. Hiccup laughed, also staring at the plates in amazement. Who would've thought…? A realization suddenly hit him as he turned back towards the screen questioningly. How had his mom known about this? Maybe she met another Night Fury before? He grew more and more excited at the possibility.

_**Pan to Hiccup as he straightens up, surprised.**_

**Hiccup: Wow…**

_**Toothless shakes himself once more, as Valka talks.**_

**Valka: Now you can make those tight turns. **

"Well that's definitely helpful. Right, bud?" Toothless purred, still admiring his new plates but nuzzling his rider nonetheless.

_**Toothless glances back at the new discovery, expression morphing into one of delight as he excitedly bounds towards Hiccup. Hiccup places a hand on Toothless' head, eyeing the new plates in surprise.**_

**Hiccup: Did you know about this?**

_**Toothless stares at his back once more, clapping the black plates together as he purrs in content. **_

The dragons in the back of the room tilted their head curiously. How did this human know more about the Night Fury than the dragon itself? Many of them wanted to meet this human and see how much she truly knew.

**Valka: Every dragon has its secrets. And… I'll show them all to you! **

"Not fair! I want to know them too!" Snotlout cried out, the twins nodding in agreement.

"Me too! I can add to the Book of Dragons that way!" Fishlegs piped in, growing excited at the prospect of more dragon secrets that he didn't know of.

_**Valka smiles and walks towards Hiccup as she speaks, Toothless happily jumping around Hiccup and running off screen. Valka makes her way next to Hiccup once more and places a hand behind his neck, both of them eyeing something off-screen.**_

**Valka: We'll unlock every mystery, find every last species together! As mother and son!**

At the last comment, Stoick felt slightly disheartened at the combination. He obviously wasn't included in the picture, but she probably hadn't met him again yet. She didn't know that he had changed!

Hiccup was growing more eager at his mom's words; that was exactly what he would want! Discovering more dragons and learning all about them was what he'd been wanting to do ever since he brought dragons and Vikings together!

_**As she speaks, Toothless dives into a deep patch of snow near Cloudjumper, burrowing under the snow until he jumps out right in front of the dragon, spraying snow everywhere. A patch of snow lands onto Cloudjumper's head as he tips his head to dump the snow onto Toothless as Hiccup and Valka laugh. Valka turns to speak to Hiccup as Toothless shakes off the snow and proudly shows his new plates to Cloudjumper in the background.**_

"I can't believe you're twenty in this clip, bud. You act like you're maybe ten!" Hiccup chuckled lightheartedly, instinctively ducking as the tail whipped past his head. Toothless grumbled, annoyed at the teasing but let it drop when Hiccup settled back against the Night Fury.

The dragons were still unused to seeing the once dignified and revered Night Fury acting so… non-Night Fury like. It almost acted like a hatchling at times! So playful and friendly, definitely not the scary and deadly dragon they'd grown to fear.

**Valka: This… gift we share, Hiccup. It bonds us. **

_**Camera changes to show Valka placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder as he stares at her intently.**_

**Valka: **_**This**_** is who you are, son. **

Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise. Maybe that was who he is, just like his mom. He obviously wasn't fit to be chief, so why not go exploring new lands with her?

Stoick sighed, knowing exactly what was running through his son's mind. That definitely wouldn't help him convince Hiccup that he would be becoming chief sooner or later, not flying off with his dragon like he wanted to.

_**Show Valka, her expression warm.**_

**Valka: Who **_**we**_** are.**

_**Screen cuts to black. **_

"But you're meant to be chief as well, Hiccup." Hiccup groaned as his dad's voice rang through the room once more, not wanting to have this argument again.

"Didn't you hear mom? I'm better off learning more about dragons and finding new kinds of them! You can't possibly trust me to run the entire village, do you?"

"But times have changed, Hiccup! You saved the entire village from destruction against the Red Death! If that wasn't proof enough that you could be a leader, I don't know what is!"

Hiccup fell silent, growing more frustrated that his dad couldn't understand. He didn't _want_ to become chief, that was his dad's thing! He couldn't picture himself doing what his dad did every day, tending to the villager's needs and running meetings.

Stoick decided not to speak up again at the growing silence, knowing it wouldn't change his son's mind yet. He'll realize it soon, Stoick thought to himself determinedly. Hiccup was meant to be chief.


	13. Baby Dragons Clip

**(A/N: I have one more clip after this one, and we're done! :C Hopefully I didn't miss any of the clips they released.)**

**Chapter 13**

_**Camera pans on an opening between two snow-covered ice formation when suddenly numerous shapes dart past the hole, followed by screams.**_

"Well that sounds comforting." Hiccup mumbled, eyebrows rising in wonder at what was happening.

_**Change angle to show many dragons haphazardly flying towards the camera, later seen to be baby dragons. Many of the riders continue to scream at the erratic flying.**_

"Woah, we got new dragons?" Snotlout cried, clearly upset at the outcome. These dragons were so tiny compared to Hookfang!

"But I want to keep Barf!" Ruffnut exclaimed, frowning.

"And Belch!" Tuffnut added.

"Ugh, you're such a moron. If we keep Barf, we're obviously keeping Belch!" Ruffnut shot out, rolling her eyes.

"Says who?" Tuffnut countered, crossing his arms.

"Will you two zip it?" Astrid hissed, quieting the two as they pouted and stared back at the screen.

Hiccup titled his head, confused. Why were they even riding those dragons and not theirs?

_**An aerial view shows the dragons swerving recklessly through the narrow cavern.**_

**Ruffnut: Fly straight, will you?!**

"Why are we riding these when we can't even fly them?" Fishlegs asked, sounding slightly nervous at how dangerously they were flying.

Hiccup couldn't offer a reply, as baffled as the others were.

_**Show Tuffnut on a red-tinged dragon, the sudden movements causing his helmet to fall over his eyes. Fishlegs is seen in the background desperately clinging onto a light blue dragon.**_

**Fishlegs: I don't want to die!**

Fishlegs gulped, clutching at the edge of his seat anxiously, wanting to stabilize himself with the ground.

_**Tuffnut pushes the helmet back up, annoyed.**_

**Tuffnut: We can't fly these things!**

Stoick grew a bit nervous at the exclamation, not liking how out of control they were. How did they expect to get to where they wanted in that state? And they were pretty high up…

"Bah, don't worry Stoick!" Gobber whispered lightly, noticing his friend's fearful expression. "Your boy and their friends have trained tougher dragons than this! Hiccup trained a Night Fury, for Thor's sake!"

**Fishlegs: Yeah, no kidding!**

_**Pan to Fishlegs, whose dragon suddenly veers into a patch of snow on a cliff, scattering snow in their wake.**_

**Fishlegs: Oof! Woahhh! **

The dragons rumbled in laughter, clearly enjoying this more than the humans were. They knew firsthand how babies weren't accustomed to flying at such a young age. Why would the humans even try flying them?

_**Show Eret flying a red and green baby dragon. A piece of the snow flies into his face as he slips off the dragon's neck and is left hanging upside down from its neck.**_

**Eret: Ugh! Ahh!**

"No! Not Eret, son of Eret!" Ruffnut groaned, praying that he didn't go dying before she could get to know him. She was so caught up in her worry that she didn't notice Tuffnut chanting "Fall, fall, fall…" next to her.

_**Switch to Hiccup, flying a purple baby dragon. He seems to be flying it better than the others, grasping onto one of the circular spikes that jutted down the dragon's back and using the other hand to steady himself. **_

**Hiccup: They're babies! They don't listen to anyone! **

Stoick was slightly relieved at the scene, noticing how Hiccup seemed to at least be in some control of his dragon.

Toothless growled, clearly still confused. The thought of being separated from his rider and leaving him in the claws of a crazy hatchling put him on edge. Hiccup turned to pet him as he continued staring at the screen.

"Yeah, I don't know what's going on either, bud." He whispered.

_**Show Tuffnut, still hanging onto his hyperactive dragon.**_

**Tuffnut: Yeah, just like us!**

"Yeah! I only listen to myself!" Tuffnut called out, puffing his chest up.

_**Gobber is seen on an orange and blue dragon, clearly having no control over it. As he speaks, it repeatedly smashes against the snow covered side of the cave.**_

**Gobber: This. Is. Ugh! Very dangerous! Oof! Ahhh!**

Gobber paled, not having expected to see _him_ on one of those dragons as well. He definitely wasn't flying it steadily. Oh Odin, this is the end…

The Vikings in the room chuckled, never having thought they'd see the village blacksmith in such a state.

_**Gobber suddenly tumbles downwards on his dragon off screen, the other riders still maintaining flight above. The duck under a low ice formation as Gobber repositions himself near Hiccup.**_

**Gobber: Some might suggest this is poorly conceived! **

**Hiccup: Well it's a good thing that I never listen! **

Stoick groaned – what was Hiccup planning on doing this time? If Gobber says it's a bad idea, then it's definitely a bad idea.

Hiccup grinned at his comment. He sure didn't listen to people, and frankly it was a good thing!

Astrid smirked Hiccup's remark, thinking back to when he had defied so many orders and changed Berk for the better. She was still confused though, as she hadn't seen herself at all. Was she not with the riders at the time?

**Gobber: Woah!**

_**The group is split apart as they both separate to avoid hitting a narrow sheet of ice in the way. They gather back together and pass through another block of ice in the way. Unfortunately for Gobber, he crashes into the snow-covered block, both he and the dragon tumbling downwards after leaving a noticeable indent in their wake. **_

The Vikings cringed at the collision; that looked like it hurt. Gobber grumbled to himself, clearly displeased with his misfortune.

The twins were cackling at the sight, yelling "I wanna do that!" eagerly at the screen.

_**Screen cuts to black. **_

The teen's dragons were all shifting restlessly in the back of the room, all thinking the same thing: where were they?

Hiccup sighed and settled back against Toothless, wondering what his future self was planning with those baby dragons. He must have had a good reason to use those and not their own dragons… but he couldn't figure out what.


	14. You're My Mother Clip

**(A/N: I lied, one more chapter after this one! Thank you so much AdmiringRoseBlossom11 for mentioning it, I almost forgot about this clip! Consider this chapter in your honor :D**

**If you want to watch the video first, I used "'How to Train Your Dragon 2' Clip - You're My Mother?" by MediaDevour!)**

**Chapter 14**

_**Show Hiccup making his way through a rocky cave, the area dimly lit. **_

**Hiccup: Uh h-hold on, wait just a minute!**

Stoick eyed the background curiously; they hadn't seen this place before! Who was Hiccup chasing down? His blood froze for a terrifying moment as he considered that Hiccup was possibly following Drago, trying to talk to him about dragons.

_**Switch to Valka swiftly hopping from various ledges to an unknown destination, quickly pausing to gesture to Hiccup to follow her. Hiccup follows along as best he could while still arguing. **_

**Valka: This way.**

Stoick sighed, immediately relaxing when he realized it was just his wife. He grinned at how nimbly she travelled, just as agile as she was back then.

**Hiccup: Come back here!**

**Valka: Come!**

Hiccup laughed, surprised at how alike his mom and dad were. They both never listened to what he said, just trying to get him to follow. They were both definitely stubborn, one trait that he obviously got passed down to him.

_**Hiccup runs down a narrow pathway, Toothless close behind.**_

**Hiccup: You're my **_**mother**_**?! I mean what the…**

"Language, lad." Gobber chided playfully.

Hiccup frowned at the comment. If Gobber had been the one finding his long lost mother, he'd probably be reacting a lot worse than he was! He let it slide though, knowing that his mentor was only teasing.

Astrid smiled at the screen – she hadn't seen Hiccup that flustered about something in a long time. Actually, Hiccup seemed to take losing his _leg_ better than this!

_**He ducks underneath a low patch of rocks jutting from the ceiling.**_

**Hiccup: Do-do you grasp how insane it sounds? **

To be honest, Stoick was surprised his son wasn't reacting like he expected him to if he met his mother like that. He was anticipating screaming, anger, sadness, maybe even some tears! But Hiccup was just in… disbelief.

Hiccup was thinking the same thing, amazed at how much calmer he was taking the news than he had thought. Maybe it was because he never remembered her since he was born.

_**Valka uses her staff as leverage to climb over a sharp incline. **_

**Valka: Come, quickly!**

"Woah, that's a cool stick! Can I get one?" Tuffnut exclaimed; he could definitely beat his sister up with that!

"Uh, if anyone's getting anything, it should be me." Snotlout cut in, puffing his chest out.

"No, me!" Tuffnut shot back, crossing his arms defiantly.

Before Snotlout could start another endless argument, Ruffnut quieted them both with a quick smack on each of their shoulder. They both groaned, rubbing the sore area as Astrid silently thanked her for intervening.

_**Hiccup pauses at the foot of the incline, staring upwards.**_

**Hiccup: I have questions! Ugh!**

_**Hiccup tries to jump towards the top, but merely slides back down. **_

The teens snickered at his failed attempt, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere if he just tried doing that. The Vikings also joined in with their small chuckling, amused that even though Hiccup had grown to be a fine young man, he couldn't climb a small slope.

Hiccup blushed, slightly embarrassed at the scene, but who could blame him? He was probably too caught up in trying to talk to his mom.

_**He continues to attempt scrambling upwards in vain as he speaks until Toothless uses his head to push Hiccup over the ledge from behind. **_

The teens were howling with laughter.

"Your dragon had to push you up by the butt!" Snotlout laughed, wiping a tear from his eye.

Astrid even cracked a grin; he was still the same Hiccup.

Hiccup sighed, smiling weakly as he scratched Toothless behind the ears.

"Thanks for that, bud." He whispered, his dragon cooing in response.

**Hiccup: Where have you been all this time? Ugh! Oh! **

_**Hiccup summersaults back onto his feet when he makes it over. He gets back onto his feet as Toothless climbs over as well. He continues to ramble as he ducks past a couple of more rocks, the area slowly getting brighter and brighter.**_

Hiccup wondered where his mom was even taking him. What could possibly be so important that she couldn't stop to answer a few of his questions? And why was he alone? How did he even get there on his own? He shook his head, overwhelmed with all the questions running through his head.

**Hiccup: What-what have you been doing? Th-they said you were **_**dead**_**! Everyone thinks you were eaten by…**

"Eaten by what? Yaks? Sheep?" Tuffnut suddenly burst out, immediately earning another hit on the head from his sister.

"You're such a moron!" Ruffnut hissed, glaring at her brother.

"What? What else could it be?" Tuffnut grumbled, rubbing the back of his head with a frown.

_**Hiccup and Toothless finally exit the cave, his upset expression slowly melting into one of awe. Pan to numerous exotically colored dragons flying around a rock formation in the center of the Dragon Sanctuary.**_

**Hiccup: (amazed) Dragons…**

"Oh", was all Tuffnut could say as Ruffnut rolled her eyes.

Many of the dragons snorted in disgust; why would these humans even assume they ate them? Fish was all they cared for.

Hiccup was still amazed every time they got to see the new types of dragons in the Alpha nest. Even from a distance, they all looked so different from the dragons they had on Berk!

Fishlegs immediately perked up, scanning as many dragons as he could, taking note of the different colors.

_**Hiccup wanders forward, still staring at the mass of dragons flying in the air before glancing to his left, eyeing a couple of baby Gronkles playing around. **_

**Hiccup: Wow…**

_**He glances to his right, startling when a large dragon swoops extremely close past the edge of the cliff they stand on. He straightens back up, an awestruck smile on his face. Toothless curiously follows next to him, taking in the surroundings too.**_

"Okay, I'm like 74 percent sure we've seen this before." Tuffnut pointed out, growing bored once again.

The other teens didn't refute him, recognizing this scene from previous clips. On the other hand, they didn't mind, still captivated by the new species and the Alpha's nest.

_**Change to an aerial view that gives a closer shot of the new dragons flying around the rock formation. Numerous other dragons that were resting on the side of the rock formation dive off, flying in sync of the others. Switch to a back view of Toothless and Hiccup as they slowly make their way forward, watching the new species fly past. Camera pans upward towards the dragons, their bright colors easily distinguishable from every dragon. **_

_**Screen cuts to black. **_

"That place is so cool! Can I go there too?" Fishlegs asked pleadingly. The other teens nodded in agreement, eyes shining in excitement.

The dragons huffed in offense. The Alpha nest wasn't a place for measly humans to just come and go to visit! Who did they think they were?

Hiccup paused as well, unsure if the Alpha nest was home to many humans. As far as he knew, it was just his mom who lived there. Why was she the only one? Gods he had so many questions that still weren't answered. He sighed, his mind racing as he glanced up towards the screen, waiting for it to change to a new clip. Hopefully, some of his questions would be answered with the next one.


	15. Meet the New Dragons Featurette

**(A/N: Finally done with yet another story! I was actually planning on writing and uploading this yesterday, but the site was down for an agonizing 3 hours for me, so I just settled for outlining another chapter for Just The Beginning. Omg this chapter took forever to write the script for though, which is why I'm uploading this later than I usually do.**

*****I WILL BE WRITING A REACTION TO THE SEQUEL GUYS.*** I have no idea when Dreamworks is releasing the script, but I'm guessing it's around when the DVD is released, which isn't going to be for a couple months unfortunately. I'll be working on other small stories to pass the time until I can get started at that, but stay tuned!**

******And I'm sorry, I didn't do a chapter for the First Five Minutes, but I wanted to save that for when I do the sequel reaction fanfic, please don't get maddd.**

******The video I used was "HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2 - "Meet the New Dragons" Featurette by DreamWorksTV!)**

**Chapter 15**

_Before we begin, I will say that this is the last of what I have to show you all for today._

Small murmurs dispersed among the crowd as they eyed each other curiously. For today? Would there by more? But before any questions could be raised, the screen came back to life, effectively silencing the crowd.

_**Hiccup is seen soaring through the clouds on his flight suit as the words "Meet the New Dragons" floats on the screen. Toothless follows Hiccup in the background.**_

"Wait, what does that say?" Snotlout questioned, squinting his eyes.

"'Meet the New Dragons', I think." Astrid replied as Fishlegs grew giddy with excitement.

"Oh boy! New dragons? Are they the ones from that Alpha cave?" His eyes shined with fascination as he scooted towards the edge of his seat, completely absorbed by the screen.

_**Switch to a scene of Hiccup on Toothless, flying through blue skies. Hiccup's arms are held straight outwards, as if acting like he's flying on his own.**_

**Hiccup: (V/O) Yeah!**

_**Change to show a far view of Berk, the camera panning just above the ocean water to show the two statues that are positioned a few miles away from the island.**_

**Hiccup: (V/O) This is Berk.**

Hiccup's eyebrows rose in surprise. Hadn't he said that last time when they saw that… movie? Of course, Berk had obviously changed; he couldn't wait to see how different things were in the village!

_**Dragons were seen flying around a large tower, quickly changing to Astrid hopping from the twins' Zippleback and onto Stormfly, the black sheep under her arm. **_

**Astrid: (triumphantly) Haha!**

"Ugh, can we not see this again?" Tuffnut groaned, not wanting to relive Astrid always winning. Astrid smirked at the scene, still impressed that she managed to pull that off so easily.

_**Show Hiccup and Toothless glancing around at their surroundings in fascination. Change scenes to the colorfully pained dragons flying through a small tunnel before flying past a small lit cavern, filled with dragons of all kinds.**_

Stoick gasped, eyes widening. This… was Berk? They definitely had updated a lot of things since dragons moved in!

The dragons in the back purred happily, appreciating the new living spaces the humans had designed for them.

_**An unknown Viking is seen heartily scratching a Gronkle on the stomach, the dragon purring in delight. **_

**Viking #1: Ahaha! That's a good boy!**

Said Viking perked up, taken aback that even he had gotten his own dragon! He puffed his chest out proudly at the awed stares he gained from the Vikings around him.

"That's me! I have a pet dragon!" He exclaimed, the other Vikings murmuring in surprise, never having expected_ him_ to be that close to a dragon. It was only a few weeks ago when he had been so eager to track down the dragon nest and kill every dragon that lived in it!

_**Hiccup is on the ground, Toothless' head settled on top of his stomach. Toothless suddenly licks Hiccup on the face, turning into multiple licks as he coats Hiccup's face and suit in saliva. **_

**Hiccup: Ugh!**

_**He rolls away from Toothless onto his feet, shaking out the excess drool.**_

**Hiccup: You **_**know**_** that doesn't wash out!**

_**Toothless replies with a dragon-like laugh. **_

Hiccup groaned at the scene, already knowing how slimy his dragon's saliva was. Toothless cooed and nudged Hiccup on the side playfully. He turned to teasingly glare at his dragon, adding "Thanks for that, you useless reptile."

_**Hiccup is seen walking towards the edge of an island, gazing down at the brightly orange/brown colored treetops that spanned below. **_

**Hiccup: (V/O) Toothless and I are exploring new lands. **

Hiccup grinned at the revelation, excited at the prospect to finally be free to go exploring and discovering new things with just Toothless. That sounded like something he could definitely get used to!

_**Quick shot of Hiccup unfolding his map before camera shows Gobber sharpening something in the forge with Stoick gazing around uncertainly.**_

**Gobber: He's probably flown off the edge of the world by now. **

Gobber chuckled, noting how calmly he seemed to be taking Hiccup's new exploration hobby. Did that mean he no longer worked at the forge? He was slightly put off at the thought, knowing he had a lot more to teach the lad.

_**As Gobber finishes his sentence, show scene of Hiccup and Toothless as they fly towards the camera. Before falling back down, Hiccup reaches down to pet the side of Toothless' face. Toothless excitedly grins in return.**_

The Vikings shared a smile at the sight, amazed that Hiccup and Toothless' friendship still stayed as playful as ever even in five years!

**Hiccup: Yeah! **

_**Toothless and Stormfly are seen flying through a small opening in the blue ice formations, changing to shot of Toothless flying skimming the ocean floor in a seemingly darker area, soaring upwards between two mountainsides. **_

**Hiccup: (V/O) And together, we've made our greatest discovery of all: my long lost mother.**

Stoick stiffened at the last words; every clip of Valka's existence still had his heart racing. He still couldn't believe she wasn't dead and still alive somewhere right now, at the Alpha's nest!

"Wait, how did you even find her?" Tuffnut called out, confused. There was no response, Hiccup unable to answer the question as he wasn't too sure himself.

_**Valka slides off of Cloudjumper's wing, settling to the ground as she eyes Hiccup in front of her. Switch to a scene of Valka back in the dark cave, illuminated by the dragon's fire in the background. She stands up, staring at Hiccup in shock.**_

**Valka: After all these years…**

"…why didn't you come back?" Stoick thought to himself. It had been so long since they'd last seen each other. Had they both presumed the other was dead? Did she no longer care for him? His heart hurt at the thought, shaking it off as he continued to watch his wife.

_**Hiccup gasps, eyebrows burrowing down in confusion. Show Valka staring up uncertainly, before taking a step back and setting course for a new location.**_

**Valka: Come. **

"She would say that and suddenly run off." Hiccup whispered to Toothless in amusement.

_**Show the Dragon Sanctuary, and the many exotic new dragons flying around the rock formation. **_

**Hiccup: (V/O) This is her Dragon Sanctuary. More dragons than I could have ever imagined!**

Fishlegs squeaked in excitement, itching to record down every new species. They'd have to name all of these new dragons, get down their strengths/weaknesses, take down every detail… He grew more and more excited at acquiring even more dragon knowledge than he already had.

_**Pan to a scene of numerous dragons flying over an icy tundra, changing to a quick shot of a four winged dragon completing a barrel roll before showing Hiccup and Toothless flying over an endless stream of clouds. Suddenly, the four winged dragon flies out from beneath the clouds directly in front of them. Show a front view of the dragon as it screeches at the camera.**_

**Hiccup: (V/O) Like mom's four-winged dragon, named Cloudjumper.**

"Woah, why can't my dragon have four wings?" Snotlout cried, growing jealous of the dragon on screen.

"What, so you'd trade Hookfang for that one?" Astrid countered, glaring at him.

"Of course not, Hookfang is the best dragon there is! I'm just saying that him having four wings would be pretty cool." Snotlout stammered, trailing off back into silence.

Hiccup couldn't help but admire his mom's dragon, silently noticing how she didn't seem to be using a saddle at all! That definitely put her ahead of the rest of us back on Berk.

_**As Valka speaks, show a scene of Cloudjumper and Toothless facing each other mid-air, their respective riders also on their backs. Their wings disperse the clouds near them. Change to Valka speaking to Hiccup back in the Dragon Sanctuary, turning to face Cloudjumper briefly. **_

**Valka: Some of us were just born different.**

Stoick pondered her words, confused. Was she referring to her? Because she had learned to befriend dragons just like Hiccup had compared to the rest of the village? Maybe that's why she hadn't returned… because she felt she was different.

_**Switch to Toothless bounding around towards Cloudjumper, who eyes the Night Fury for a bit before turning his attention back upwards. Suddenly, Toothless dives underneath one of Cloudjumper's wings, pausing and glancing up as Cloudjumper lifts his wing and stares at Toothless. **_

"You're so childish sometimes, bud." Hiccup giggled as Toothless grumbled in disagreement.

The dragons in the back couldn't agree more, still unused to seeing the unholy offspring of lightning and death acting in such a lighthearted and playful manner around other dragons!

_**Show many of Berk's villagers running to hug what seems to be their dragons, changing to show Gothi surrounded by Terrible Terrors as she bends to pick one up.**_

Gothi, who was situated in the middle of the room, widened her eyes at herself on the screen. She had more than one dragon? They were all the little ones, though. She had to admit, they did seem cute and easy to care for…

**Hiccup: (V/O) Everyone has a dragon! **

"Everyone? Do you suppose you have one, Stoick?" Gobber whispered eagerly, already picturing the behemoth of a dragon Stoick might possess.

_**Show a large brown dragon suddenly opening his eyes, seemingly woken from a nap. Change angle to show him release a haphazard blast of fire, startling Gobber and sending small sparks of fire flying. Hiccup yells in alarm and cringes away from the blast. **_

Gobber paused in his teasing, the words dying in his mouth. Was that _his_ dragon? Well it definitely wasn't making things simple at the forge, setting everything ablaze!

Hiccup laughed at the scene; at least that dragon could help Gobber around with heat in the forge! That seemed fitting for the village blacksmith.

_**Change to Stoick laughing heartily as Spitelout releases a tired breath, looking extremely bored. Stoick playfully punches Spitelout on the shoulder, but the punch is enough to send him stumbling. **_

Spitelout grumbled quietly, not appreciating the gesture even though he knew Stoick was being friendly.

Stoick eyed the screen curiously. He hadn't seen himself that happy in a long time. He used to be so caught up in defending the village against raids and searching for the dragon nest that there weren't many things he could laugh about.

**Hiccup: (V/O) Even my dad, Stoick, has a dragon!**

The village began buzzing excitedly, eager to see what kind of dragon the chief had decided to claim.

Hiccup drew his full attention to the screen, just as curious to see whether his dad had actually befriended a dragon of his own. Was that even possible?

Stoick straightened, eyeing the screen intensely. Had he really…?

_**Show Stoick picking up his amidst what seems to be a battle scene, hopping onto a gigantic green dragon.**_

**Stoick: Skullcrusher, go! **

_**Skullcrusher takes off, joining the flock of dragons in the sky.**_

**Hiccup: (V/O) He reminds me a lot of dad. **

Skullcrusher… Stoick grinned at the name, approving it. Then again, he was the one who would be naming it, so of course he'd like it!

The audience murmured in awe, eyeing the powerful-looking and extremely large dragon. They hadn't seen one of those before. Was it rare?

Hiccup grinned; that dragon looked perfect for someone like his dad. How had they even found each other?

_**Change to Fishlegs, the dragon racing paint back on his face as he hollers excitedly, one arm in the air. Pan down to show him riding Meatlug, painted as well. **_

**Hiccup: (V/O) Dragons come in all shapes and sizes.**

_**A menacing looking multi-colored dragon dives towards the camera, changing to Gobber opening his arms as he stares towards something off-screen.**_

**Gobber: Oh, give me a cuddle!**

_**Gobber's dragon promptly lands on top of Gobber, knocking his helmet off and crushing him under his stomach. **_

The audience burst into laughter while Gobber winced. That dragon definitely didn't look light.

_**Quick shot of Fishlegs and Snotlout laughing heartily at something. Change to Valka and Hiccup approaching the edge of the Dragon Sanctuary, revealing the Bewilderbeast resting in the waters below.**_

**Hiccup: (V/O) But nothing prepared me for the Bewilderbeast, the most massive creature you could ever imagine! **

"Is it bigger than the queen dragon we saw at her nest?" Fishlegs inquired, trying to measure out the Bewilderbeast on screen as best he could.

"I think so." Hiccup replied, still taken aback at the sheer size of the dragon. And he thought he'd never see such a large dragon again!

_**As Hiccup talks, show the Bewilderbeast rising to eye Hiccup on the edge, releasing a small cloud of ice in his direction as Hiccup ducks. He lifts his head to see his hair and eyebrows coated in a sheet of snow. He runs his hands through his hair, shaking out the snow as Valka laughs.**_

**Valka: He likes you! **

"Well that's one way to show affection…" Hiccup laughed, shaking his head in amusement. Toothless immediately perked up, turning to give his rider an extra sloppy lick on the cheek. Hiccup groaned and turned to glare at the Night Fury, who was simply staring back innocently.

"I'd rather not have this kind of affection." Hiccup grumbled, wiping off the drool with his sleeve. Regardless, he offered his dragon a smile and scratched him under the ears before turning back forwards.

_**Toothless is seen glaring at something off-screen before turning away from the camera, seemingly annoyed. Show Hiccup eyeing Toothless teasingly, his helmet tucked under his arm.**_

**Hiccup: Is that why you're pouting, big baby boo? **

"I'm calling you that from now on, Hiccup." Snotlout cut in, laughing at the nickname. Hiccup rolled his eyes, but decided not to start another argument.

_**Toothless rolls his eyes and releases a sarcastic noise in return. **_

_**Change to show Drago, waving his staff in the air as another gigantic Bewilderbeast rising from the waters. Valka appears to be next to Drago, backing away as she stares between both the dragon and Drago. Drago turns and directs his staff towards something off screen.**_

Stoick felt his blood run cold at the sight of Drago. He never thought he'd see that man again… and he didn't wish to.

Hiccup was more concerned with that gigantic dragon Drago seemed to be controlling behind him. Was that the other Bewilderbeast? Well, that definitely wasn't good.

**Hiccup: (V/O) But this dragon doesn't breathe fire. He breathes ice.**

_**The Bewilderbeast releases a powerful blast of ice towards Toothless and Hiccup, destroying the village beneath them as they dodge the attack. **_

Stoick couldn't felt but flinch as he watched his village get destroyed. A surge of anger ran through him immediately after. How dare that beast attack Berk like that?

"Well, looks like it's just you and me against an extremely large dragon again, bud." Hiccup mumbled, slightly concerned as to how they were going to get out of that one. Toothless grumbled, glaring at the screen and curling closer towards his rider; why was it always him that was in danger?

The dragons in the back cowered slightly at the sight of the Bewilderbeast, feeling its immense strength even from the screen.

_**While Hiccup speaks, switch to show the Bewilderbeast releasing a deafening roar, fading to show numerous dragons landing towards a group of people gathered in a small clearing in the middle of the destroyed village. Show a brief shot of Cloudjumper landing on the ground. **_

**Hiccup: (V/O) As the Alpha, he controls all dragons. **

"Wait, _all_ the dragons? That's so cool, can I get that dragon?" Tuffnut called out, eyeing the screen hungrily.

"Back off, I call dibs!" Snotlout shot back.

"Will you guys shut it? None of you guys are going to get it!" Astrid snapped, glaring at them until they quieted down. She sighed and settled back into her seat, more worried about how Hiccup was going to come out of this in one piece. Where was she?

_**Change to numerous purple and yellow baby dragons landing on the head of the Bewilderbeast. The Bewilderbeast eyes them briefly before huffing, sending the babies flying once more. Many other baby dragons fly towards Toothless, who eyes them warily.**_

**Hiccup: (V/O) Except the babies, whom we call Scuttleclaws. **

"Scuttleclaws. Gotta write that down later!" Fishlegs whispered to himself, glad he finally was able to gather a new piece of information for the Book of Dragons.

_**Quick shot of a baby dragon flying before showing the group attempting to ride the baby dragons through the snowy cavern. **_

**Tuffnut: (V/O) We can't fly these things!**

**Hiccup: They're babies! **

_**Brief shot of Fishlegs on his baby dragon, seemingly terrified as they fly onwards. Change to show Gobber crashing his dragon into a block of ice, leaving a noticeable indentation before tumbling to the ground. Switch to a scene of the village cringing, many averting their eyes.**_

The Vikings tried to contain their laughter this time, to no avail. Gobber glared at the giggling group, unappreciative at how they seemed to enjoy his pain.

_**Camera shows new dragon with an elongated neck. Its scales are a blue-green color and is dotted with orange spots. It widens its mouth, revealing a long row of sharp teeth as it flies.**_

Fishlegs eagerly scanned the dragon for the brief moment it was on screen, desperately trying to memorize each detail to jot down later.

_**Change to Toothless curiously glancing towards his tail, lifting it to reveal a yellow baby dragon biting his tail. Toothless lowers his ears and growls warningly at the dragon.**_

**Valka: (V/O) Every dragon has its secrets. And, I'll show them all to you! **

Hiccup smiled at his mom's words, just as excited to learn all he could about dragons. And to be learning them from his mom was even better!

_**Switch to Valka speaking to Hiccup as Toothless runs around excitedly in the background. Show Stormfly in front of numerous dragons all flying off-screen. Change to Hiccup on Toothless, his helmet back on. He turns Toothless into a barrel roll, the scene quickly transitioning into Toothless completing a barrel roll over the ocean floor, flying underneath the wing of a surfacing Thunderdrum. **_

**Hiccup: (V/O) Whoo hoo hoo! **

"We sure like doing that, don't we bud?" Hiccup grinned, his dragon purring in response. They both itched to go flying as soon as possible. All these clips of them flying made them even more anxious to get back into the sky!

_**Show Snotlout on Hookfang, decorated in paint as he clutches a white sheep with a colorful target painted on its side. Change to the other rider's dragons briefly flying past the camera before showing Hiccup freefalling once more. Toothless looks towards the camera, falling in sync with Hiccup, and offers a toothy grin, his tongue flapping in the wind.**_

_**Astrid is seen quickly, pumping her arm eagerly as she glances excitedly at something off-screen.**_

**Astrid: Take em down, babe!**

Astrid flushed at the word, still unused to the idea that she'd be calling Hiccup "babe". She heard one Viking in the back whistle appreciatively, only sending a blush across her face.

Hiccup was goofily grinning at the scene, amazed at how much more supportive Astrid had gotten of him. That definitely wasn't the Astrid he knew today, but he wasn't complaining at all.

_**Pan to the Dragon Sanctuary and its numerous dragons flying past before showing Toothless diving towards the ocean floor, surrounded by other dragons. Hiccup is pushed back against Toothless' back at the steep decline, one hand in the air.**_

_**Change to unfamiliar dragons flying past the Bewilderbeast's ice formations. Show two massive Bewilderbeasts locking heads, seemingly in combat.**_

The dragons shifted uncomfortably, never having expected to see the Alpha being challenged by another. Something was definitely wrong.

Hiccup pursed his lips, not liking when dragons were fighting, especially one as important as the Alpha Bewilderbeast!

_**Switch to Hiccup on Toothless, staring determinedly into the distance.**_

**Hiccup: Come on, Toothless.**

_**Toothless' eyes narrow in determination as well.**_

_**Show a back view of Hiccup laying on his stomach against Toothless back, flying straight towards the Bewilderbeast as it glares at the approaching pair.**_

Stoick felt his heart hammering through his chest, fearing for his son's life. What was he thinking? The other Vikings were gasping in a mixture of surprise and fear as well. The last time Hiccup faced off against something that large, he lost a foot!

**Hiccup: (V/O) Yeahh baby!**

_**Show Hiccup flying towards the camera on Toothless, two other figures and their dragons flanking him on both sides. **_

_**Screen cuts to black.**_

A stunned silence filled the room, many still overwhelmed with all they had seen. So, was this it? Many attempted to rise from their seats, but found that they were unable to. They glanced back up as the room lightened.

_I will be sending you all back from whence you came again. Thank you for cooperating and viewing these clips._

Hiccup opened his mouth to ask a question before the voice cut back in.

_Unfortunately, as like last time, you will not remember these events until they have occurred five years from now._

Stoick felt a sharp tugging in his stomach as he frowned. "You're asking me to just forget that my wife is still alive? That I could find her?" He shouted, outraged.

_I have told you before Stoick, the future cannot be tampered with. You will meet her in due time, but for now you must carry on with your daily lives until everything plays out._

Stoick went silent, still in disagreement but knowing it was futile to argue. Sure he didn't care for forgetting about Drago, but he didn't want to forget Val. He closed his eyes as he took in a breath and opened them back up, nodding slowly.

Fishlegs groaned, realizing that he wouldn't be remembering any of the new knowledge he'd gained about the new dragons and slumped in his seat, pouting.

Hiccup was also slightly upset knowing he wouldn't remember any of this for five years. He sighed, trying to imprint his mom's face in his mind as best he could before the voice spoke up once again.

_Do not worry, I will see you all again before the five years. Of course, you will remember that as our second meeting as this one will not be in your memories, but we will meet again. Good bye!_

An extremely bright light filled the room, causing everyone to instinctively shut their eyes. In a flash, the room was emptied, as if no one had ever been there at all.

* * *

Hiccup startled, gazing around in confusion. His eyes settled on the barrel in front of him. He squinted through the dim light of the forge and made out a metal rod resting at the bottom of the water. He sighed and grabbed the abandoned pair of tongs to pull the rod out, scattering a few drops of water on the ground. Toothless perked up at the noise from where he was resting by the fireplace, lazily making sure his rider was still intact before setting his head back down to nap once more.

Hiccup stared at the rod for a long moment, unsure what he was working on. He probably zoned out for a minute, not paying attention to what he was doing. He paused for a few seconds, eyes narrowed in concentration as he racked his memory for what project he was cooling this rod for, to no avail. He let out an annoyed breath, setting the rod on the table next to him as he took off the apron, hanging it from a hook dangling from the ceiling. He made his way over to Toothless, wiping a bit of sweat that had gathered on his forehead from the heat of the forge.

The Night Fury opened one eye as he watched his rider approach him. He noticed the lack of blacksmith apron and perked up, both eyes opening fully as he leapt to his feet, his expression silently asking the question.

Hiccup grinned. "Wanna go flying, bud?"


End file.
